Marinette en el País de las Maravillas
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Marinette no esperaba que seguir al conejo blanco por aquel tranquilo prado pudiera traerle tantos problemas.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Abrió los ojos, sumida en un desconcertante y extraño estado de sopor. Sorprendida por la cegante luz del sol, se vio obligada a volver a cerrarlos con un quejido de insatisfacción. Se concentró en que sus ojos se habituaran a la luz a través de la filtración de sus párpados. Era raro ver como todo tenía un matiz rojizo bajo la fina piel, acostumbrada a la oscuridad absoluta que daba cerrar los ojos.

Se concentró en el perfume silvestre del campo, la sensación del césped contra su pie y el canto de los grillos en la distancia.

—Como sigas relajándote así, te volverás a quedar dormida princesa —comentó una voz burlona. Su voz sonó tan cerca de ella que casi había sentido la calidez de su aliento en su oído.

Se sobresaltó, levantándose de su lecho de hierba y mirando a alrededor con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Buscó por todas partes la procedencia de esa voz, pero no había nadie. Estaba sola en aquel extenso prado. Frunció el ceño, confusa. ¿Se lo habría imaginado? Esa voz le resultaba tan familiar...

Se palmeó el rostro, tratando de despejarse. No tuvo mucho tiempo de serenarse, observando el verde lugar, solo interrumpido por un pequeño y cristalino riachuelo, cuando un chico pasó por delante de ella a todo correr. Marinette se levantó de un salto, sabiendo que reconocería ese cabello dorado en cualquier parte.

—¡Adrien!

Su grito no valió de mucho porque Adrien, con su largo abrigo blanco ondeando tras de él, siguió su camino mientras exclamaba preocupadamente "Por todos los prodigios, ¡qué tarde es! Me voy, me voy, ¡qué tarde llego! ¡Me voy, me voy!"

Marinette, demasiado extrañada por la actitud de Adrien, salió corriendo tras él.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Y aquí vamos con un proyecto nuevo de _Miraculous Ladybug_. Llevaba un tiempo separada del fandom, principalmente desde que terminé _Sin Aire_ que me dejó papilla, pero, ¡he vuelto!

Advierto que este proyecto será mucho más relajado que _Sin Aire_. Y probablemente tenga mucho menos sentido, pero, ¡bueh!, pasemos un buen rato en el loco país de las maravillas en el que se ha metido Marinette.

Me gustaría agradecerle a **#MiraculerLectora** por todo su apoyo en su página de facebook. De forma inconsciente e indirecta sus palabras me animaron a convertir una idea repentina en un nuevo proyecto. También a **DragoViking** , puesto que su ayuda y apoyo me ha supuesto un gran incentivo para sacarla adelante.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Adrien, vestido con un frac blanco cuya levita ondeaba al viento y unas mullidas y esponjosas orejas de conejo blancas en la cabeza, siguió corriendo sin hacer ningún caso a los llamados de Marinette.

Viendo semejante indumentaria, a Marinette se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás llegaba tarde a una sesión de fotos. Pero, ¿qué hacía entonces él solo? ¿Y en medio de la nada? Más aún, ¿qué hacía ella sola allí, en un lugar totalmente desconocido? El miedo por quedarse sola en ese lugar aislado le hizo apurar el paso.

De pronto, Adrien se paró frente a un árbol, frenando con los talones igual que un dibujo animado. Sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo anudó con premura a la rama del árbol. Marinette estaba apenas a cinco metros de él cuando vio que un hueco se abrió repentinamente bajo los pies de Adrien, quién se mantuvo impasible cuando se vio abandonado al vacío.

Marinette profirió un grito y frenó justo a tiempo para no caer rodando directa al agujero como una bola de billar. Casi sin aliento, miró hacia el oscuro agujero, sin ver a Adrien por ninguna parte.

—¿Adrien? —lo llamó, asustada—. ¡¿ADRIEN?!

El sonido retumbó por las paredes de tierra y roca, pero no había señal alguna del chico. A Marinette le entraron ganas de llorar.

—Una cuerda… —dijo de pronto, nerviosa—. ¿Dónde hay una cuerda?

No había nada semejante por ningún lado. El césped de allí era fino y corto, al igual que las ramas de los árboles. Lo más parecido a una cuerda era el elegante pañuelo de encaje que había dejado Adrien anudado a la rama. Verlo ondeando al viento le provocó a Marinette unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Estiró la mano, teniéndolo a su alcance, deseando tocarlo. Lo sintió antes de poder razonarlo. Un contacto cálido en su espalda, afilado…, que la lanzó a las puertas del abismo sin que ella tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de ver por última vez la luz del sol.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Qué le habrá pasado a la pobre Marinette? Sé que ya todos tenéis vuestras hipótesis. Vamos, estoy más que segura.

Como podéis ver, al igual que el capítulo anterior, éste ha sido bastante corto. Y ese va a ser el estilo de la historia, pero tiene su razón de ser. Ya podemos ver que a la pobre Marinette le pasa de todo, así que he preferido suministrar la locura de las Maravillas en pequeñas dosis. No quiero que nadie acabe aquí pidiendo que corte cabezas jajajajajajaja. De lo que llevo escrito, los capítulos más largos son aquellos que acarrean diálogos. Así que supongo que de esos podéis esperar unas cuantas palabritas más jajajajaja.

 **eden de orion** , por un momento me quedé muy sorprendida con tu review. Más que nada porque pensé que era más largo que el propio capítulo. Te puedes imaginar mi cara de "¿de dónde ha sacado tanto material?", pero entonces leí que hablabas también de _Sin Aire_ y todo cobró más sentido. Francamente, me encantó tu review, me hizo indudablemente feliz. Enfocándome primero en lo que me preguntabas de _Sin Aire_ , dejé una pista en el último capítulo acerca de por qué Marinette fue objetivo del akuma desde el principio, sin embargo, lo hice conscientemente ambiguo porque quería que cada uno sacara sus propias conclusiones. Dudo mucho que haga una continuación. El hilo de ese fic era el enfrentamiento del akuma y la relación entre los protagonistas y considero que puede ser un error de mi parte continuarlo. Creo que bastante les hice sufrir en ese fic y que merecen ser felices, sobre todo Adrien jajajajajajaja. Respecto a _Marinette en el País de las Maravillas_ , me alegra que este nuevo proyecto haya llamado tu atención. La verdad es que hay poco que te pueda decir sin hacerte spoiler, así que me limitaré a invitarte a la experiencia y que espero que la disfrutes.

 **karen agreste** , ¡gracias por tus ánimos! Tendremos que ver qué tal sale este experimento.

 **linithamonre77** , un nuevo proyecto un tanto loco, pero, estamos hablando del País de las Maravillas. Es imposible que salga nada cuerdo de aquí jajajajajajaja.

Antes de despedirme, decir que intentaré actualizar este fic semanalmente los sábados. Repito, INTENTARÉ *cofcof*esta ficker es un desastre*cofcof*.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Dio muchas vueltas en el aire, ¡incontables!, mareándola enormemente antes de poder controlar mínimamente su caída y empezar a descender en picado con los pies por delante. Aún así, entre voltereta y voltereta pudo apreciar la silueta de su asaltante al caer a través de la escasa luz del hoyo. Vio su cabello dorado brillando ante la luz del sol y sus orejas de punta.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Antes que nada, no os asustéis. Sí, este es el capítulo 3 tal cual, no hay un error en la página ni lo he subido mal. Pero, como sé lo extremadamente corto que es, no será el único capítulo que suba esta semana. Lo más probable es que en unas horas ya esté online el capítulo 4.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 **Viernes, 20 de octubre de 2017**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Cayó por aquel agujero por lo que le parecieron horas. Sabía que eso era imposible, ¿pero qué en ese lugar no lo era? Las paredes del agujero estaban abarrotadas de cosas. Estanterías, alacenas, ¡pianos de cola!, de todo. Era escalofriante ver a los pianos tocar melodías por sí mismos, pero aún peor fue cuando, por poco, se vio bañada por una ráfaga de té de limón hirviendo. Lo esquivó por poco, agarrándose a una butaca que flotaba plácidamente. El perfume terroso del túnel se vio desplazado por el penetrante aroma del té.

La butaca, impulsada por su peso, fue descendiendo poco a poco. Marinette aprovechó la ocasión para acomodarse y dejarse llevar por ese viaje sin fin a través de los túneles. Marinette se sentía cansada y confusa, como si su memoria se volviera difusa según se hundía en aquel agujero sin fondo.

No obstante, lo que parecía sin fin terminó pronto, porque en apenas treinta minutos de reloj, las patas de madera de la butaca hicieron un sonido sordo al caer sobre el suelo blanco de mármol.

Marinette pisó el suelo, casi con miedo, pero le resultó reconfortante sentirlo firme bajo sus pies.

Comprobando que aquel lugar parecía tener un único pasillo, se adentró por él. El techo y las paredes del pasillo eran irregulares, ensanchándose y contrayéndose a lo largo de los metros, contruyéndole una desagradable sensación de claustrofobia. Y ese sentimiento se complicó al verse recibida por una pared vacía al final del pasillo. La palpó, angustiada. Y al ver que no había ninguna trampilla escondida ni puerta falseada ni nada por el estilo sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar. Peor aún, quiso golpear todo lo que estaba a su paso, contrariada por verse aislada en aquel lúgubre lugar. Pateó la pared, sin importarle el dolor que le pudiera provocar, indignada.

—¡Ay!

El grito la sobresaltó. Esa no era su voz. Al menos, no lo había sido antes de bajar a aquel lugar.

—¡Aquí abajo, mariquita atolondrada!

Mirando hacia abajo, Marinette se encontró con que un pequeño ratón gris, vestido con un elegante traje negro y un antifaz, la esperaba, punteando inquietamente su antebrazo izquierdo con su índice derecho.

—¡Oh, lo siento! No te había visto.

Al ver que no se inclinaba, el ratón chasqueó los dedos y una mariposa negra apareció de la nada, llevándolo en volandas y elevándolo hasta la altura del rostro de Marinette.

—Es obvio que no me habías visto, los gigantes como tú solo sabéis pensar en vosotros mismos. ¡Te voy a enseñar yo a respetar a los pequeños!

Le lanzó un trozo de galleta de chocolate a la boca tan rápido que Marinette se la tragó antes de darse cuenta. Un mareo la invadió al momento en que todo a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar.

Escuchó una siniestra risa en el aire antes de desmayarse.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Sé que el capítulo anterior era extremadamente corto —teniendo en cuenta que, de por si, la dinámica de los capítulos de _Marinette en en País de las Maravillas_ es breve—, pero éste se ha mantenido más estable. Y Marinette ha tenido, por primera vez, interacción directa con un ser del País de las Maravillas. Sabéis cuál es, ¿no? Jajajajajajaja.

No respondí a los reviews en el capítulo anterior porque iba a parecer que quería llenar palabras con las respuestas en compensación por el texto tan corto y no es así. Así que respondo ahora.

 **eden de orion** , en el capítulo anterior ya pudiste ver quién fue el alma maliciosa que la tiró por el hoyo. O al menos lo puedes suponer jajajajaja.

 **karen agreste** , cada semana traigo una actualización. Salvo en casos como el de esta semana que traigo dos porque, si dejo solo el capítulo tres me mandáis a freír espárragos jajajajajajaa.

 **linithamonre77** , me tendrás aquí cada sábado que es el día que he marcado para actualizar este fic. Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic por su contenido. Entiendo que la dinámica puede ser incómoda ya que son capítulos muy cortos, en general. Pero he planteado el fic de tal manera que en cada capítulo suceda una locura del país de las maravillas con mucha rápidez, una de las cosas que, como ya verás, más estresa a Marinette del País de las Maravillas. El hecho de que todo suceda tan terriblemente rápido y sin darle a tiempo a comprenderlo puede ser bastante frustrante.

 **DragoViking** , ¿es tu forma de decir: ¡presente!? Jajajajajajajajaja.

Bueno, pues con eso y un bizcocho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

 **Sábado, 21 de octubre de 2017**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Permaneció inconsciente apenas cinco minutos, pero fueron suficientes para que su cabeza volviera a reacomodarse y tratara de encontrarle alguna lógica al asunto. Al ver que los zócalos de mármol eran tan grandes bajo sus pies, cuando antes apenas habían sido del tamaño de dos pasos suyos, desistió de encontrarle alguna. Se centró en encontrar una salida.

Tuvo que parpadear cuando, al volverse, se fijó en la puerta de madera que había encajada en la pared, casi hundida. Su pomo era tan grande como la puerta misma, de madera brillante y aromática. La observó desconcertada, porque juraría que esa puerta antes no estaba ahí.

Forcejeó con el pomo, pero estaba encajado y pesaba muchísimo. Pequeñas chispas púrpuras saltaron cuando intentó forzarla y no pudo evitar recordar a cierto ratón rencoroso al verlas. Frunció el ceño, negándose a rendirse.

Saltó, estirando los brazos en alto con la intención de agarrarse a la bocallave de la cerradura. Se arañó los dedos en el proceso, pero logró su objetivo, aunque se vio a sí misma colgando, con fuerzas insuficientes en los brazos para poder subirse. Hizo aspavientos con las piernas, haciéndose daño en las rodillas en el proceso, pero eso no le valió de nada.

Maldijo no tener ninguna escalera a mano o ser un poco más alta. Le ardían los dedos por el roce con el borde de madera de la bocallave y los músculos por la incómoda posición. Colocando las puntas de los pies en la madera, hizo un último esfuerzo por subir. Logró coger impulso y elevarse lo suficiente como para ver lo que había al otro lado. A través de la cerradura pudo ver un jardín lleno de flores azules; campanulas y lirios de agua en su mayoría.

Sus pies resbalaron por la barnizada madera y Marinette se vio a punto de dar de bruces al suelo de nuevo cuando sintió unas manos empujándola hacia arriba y colándola por la bocallave. Marinette proclamó un grito de sorpresa. Cuando se vio segura en la superficie, miró a todos lados, buscando las traviesas manos que la habían impulsado, las que parecían ser las mismas que la habían llevado allí, pero no había nadie.

De repente el cuarto se le hizo, no solo claustrofóbico, sino siniestro. A través de la hendidura salió de allí, hacia la luz del jardín, deseando dejar atrás la oscuridad a sus espaldas.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Al fin Marinette ha logrado librarse del túnel e introducirse plenamente en el País de las Maravillas, ¿qué vendrá a continuación?

 **karen agreste** , actualizo los sábados, por si eso te sirve a la hora de revisar. Salvo algún caso excepcional como el de la semana pasada, solo habrá una actualización de este fic cada semana. Sé que los capítulos se hacen cortos, pero esa es la fórmula de este fic jajajajajajaja. ¡Ah! Y soy de España. Publiqué los dos capítulos cerca de la medianoche, el 3 a eso de las 22:00 y el 4..., creo que a eso de las 2:00. Por eso aparecen como días diferentes.

 **linithamonre77** , dejaré que cada uno baraje sus propias teorías y compruebe si tiene razón o no cuando llegue el momento. Así es más divertido jajajajajaja. Lo único que te puedo adelantar es que los capítulos que contienen diálogos son los que se predisponen a ser un poco más largos. Como, por ejemplo, va a ser el caso del capítulo 7, ¡y ya no digo más! Jajajajajajaja.

 **DragoViking** , ¿y quién piensas que va lanzando a gente por cerraduras? Jajajajajajajaja.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos el próximo sábado!

 **Sábado, 28 de octubre de 2017**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

El jardín tenía una fragancia embriagadora. Campanulas, lirios de agua y lavandas perfumaban el aire.

Marinette atravesó el jardín a través de los zócalos del camino empedrado, usando la sombra de las flores como quien usa el cobijo refrescante de los árboles.

—¿Será que yo soy muy pequeña o que estas flores son muy grandes? —se preguntó a sí misma, sin intención de obtener respuesta. Estaba tan desconcertada en aquel lugar sin gente que ya no intentaba razonar nada. Solo quería un poco de conversación.

Casi esperó, recordando una película de su infancia, que las flores empezaran a hablar, pero todo se mantuvo en un tranquilo silencio.

—Al menos es mejor que estar encerrada en aquella sala tan tenebrosa… —susurró, callándose de pronto al escuchar voces.

Eran apenas murmullos, así que tuvo que acercarse sigilosamente para poder entender algo, atravesando todo el camino en el proceso.

Ante sus ojos se presentó una casita de madera de aspecto coqueto y un poco abandonado, con las puertas y las ventanas abiertas de par en par. Las cortinas se deslizaban por fuera de las ventanas con la suavidad de la brisa. Continuó caminando al descubrir que el ruido provenía de detrás de la casa, rodeándola hasta encontrar la puerta lateral que daba paso al jardín.

—Un jardín dentro de un jardín —comentó con humor Marinette, aunque realmente no le pareciera divertido.

Y allí estaban los dueños de las voces. Una chica cuyo cabello rojizo se escapaba sin control de su sombrero de copa y un chico moreno con unas orejas de liebre sobre la cabeza.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Sabéis ya quiénes son el sombrerero y la liebre? Bueno, prometo que el próximo capítulo será un pelín más largo. Más o menos 800 palabras... Sé que en mis otros fics esa parecería una cifra bastante pobre, pero teniendo en cuenta la media de palabras por capítulo de este fic... Es como cinco capítulos juntos jajajajaja.

Voy a hacer este comentario sin hacer spoilers, porque no sé cuanta gente está viendo la segunda temporada o si están esperando al doblaje en sus respectivos países... Me siento muy rara al no haber escrito nada aún sobre esta nueva temporada. Desde el estreno, el fandom se ha llenado de nuevos fics, pero yo he sido incapaz. No porque sea mala, todo lo contrario. Es tan malditamente perfecta, me deja con el _hype_ tan subido, que soy incapaz de escribir nada. Como me pasó con _Steven Universe_. Sugar es una autora tan brutal, hila todo con tal cuidado, que soy incapaz de escribir nada de esa serie aunque me encante.

 **DragoViking** , _capcioso..._ Me gusta esa palabra. El mes pasado mi palabra predilecta fue _chufla_ , creo que este mes será _capcioso._ Un palabrita nueva al diccionario.

 **karen agreste** , sí, la verdad es que he tenido bastante suerte en lo que ha Ladybug se refiere. También pude conocer al doblador español de Chat Noir —Jesús Barreda—, así que...

Bueno, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos el próximo sábado!

 **Sábado, 4 de noviembre de 2017**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ellos eran los únicos integrantes de lo que a Marinette le pareció la más desorganizada fiesta de jardín que había visto jamás. Aunque estaban ellos solos, habían desplegado una enorme mesa que se tambaleaba con sus movimientos; con sillas y sillones de todos los tipos y colores repartidos a su alrededor, suficientes para albergar a veinte personas. En lugar de usar un único y largo mantel, habían interpuesto decenas de ellos, cada uno con un diseño más particular que el anterior. Desde cuidados estampados de flores boradas hasta llamativos colores rojos y dorados a rayas. Marinete incluso juraba que la tela semitrasparente con bordados de mariquitas era en realidad una cortina.

Y la comida y la bebida también eran un descontrol. Montañas de sandwiches mal apilados, balanceándose peligrosamente con su inclinación a lo Torre de Pisa. Había tazas repartidas por doquier: algunas usadas y con restos de té en su interior, otras limpias volcadas y a punto de caer al suelo. Y decenas de teteras humeantes, cada una con un té distinto, causando un ambiente sofocante incluso estando al aire libre. Había tantos aromas mezclados que a Marinette se le taponó la nariz.

El par charlaba como si aquel desorden, tanto higiénico como artístico, fuera lo más natural del mundo. Y aunque Marinette no tenía muy en claro sus recuerdos antes de aparecer en aquella siniestra sala, pues parecían ir desvaneciéndose con el paso de los segundos, sí tenía claro que aquello no era normal. Quiso irse suavemente, sin llamar su atención, cuando la picazón producto de la saturación de aromas la superó y estornudó. Logró taparlo con las manos y fue tan sutil que, con el barullo que estaban montando ellos dos, supuso que no la habían descubierto. Pero no cayó en que la liebre alzó sus orejas en su dirección y eso fue señal suficiente para que la sombrerera se girara, buscándola.

—¡Aquí está, la tardona ha llegado! —exclamó la chica, sobresaltando a Marinette.

—Tarde, tarde, ¡siempre tarde! —Le siguió el chico, meneando tan fuertemente su taza de té que la bebida le bañó la mano y el mantel. Debía estar frío porque no pareció importarle.

—¿Tarde, yo? —Marinette observaba al par perpleja, sin comprender nada. Se acercó a ellos recelosa—. Pero si ni siquiera estaba invitada.

—Hoy todos llegan tarde, es una completa desfachatez —dijo la sombrerera, haciendo caso omiso de la réplica de Marinette.

—Totalmente falto de elegancia.

—Totalmente carente de modales.

—Descortés.

—Impertinente.

—Escandaloso.

—Grosero.

—Y sobre todo… —dijeron a la vez, levantando sus tazas al aire—, puntual.

—¿Puntual? —preguntó Marinette, más desconcertada aún que al principio—. ¿Cómo se puede llegar tarde siendo puntual?

—¿No es obvio, querida? —La sombrerera la miró como si tuviera una colmena en la cabeza en lugar de dos sencillas coletas—. ¡Oh, y no te hemos invitado a sentarte! Ven aquí, a mi lado.

Palmeó incesantemente el cojín floral de la silla a su lado y Marinette, un tanto recelosa, se sentó.

—Nuestra invitación implicaba venir a las cinco en punto y, ¿qué hora es? —inquirió, acercándole un reloj de bolsillo dorado al rostro.

—¿Las cinco?

—¡LAS CINCO!

—¡Una total ordinariez! —gritó la liebre, echándose viscosas cucharadas de miel en su taza sin parar.

—Todo el mundo sabe que para ser un miembro digno de la sociedad debes acudir una hora antes de lo acordado —explicó la sombrerera, dándole golpecitos en la nariz a Marinette con su cucharilla de té.

—¡Oye, tú, deja de…!

La sombrerera cesó el reclamo de Marinette colocándole la cucharilla en los labios y chistándole.

—Alya Césaire, querida. No es decoroso hablar con alguien sin saber su nombre ni haber sido presentadas.

—No es como si tú me hubieras preguntado el mío.

Marinette colocó los brazos en jarras, una posición que se le antojó curiosa al estar sentada en una silla con reposabrazos.

La liebre rió con su respuesta, haciendo que las orejas se le estiraran y el fino pelo oscuro se erizara.

—Una verdadera falta de modales la mía, querida —respondió con elegancia Alya, sonriéndole ténuemente—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Su sonrisa habría sido tranquilizadora si no fuera porque le lanzó una tetera de té hirviendo a la liebre, que la esquivó por poco. La liebre rompió a reir, como si le hubiera lanzado un almohadón en lugar de una tetera ardiendo.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng —dijo con duda temiendo ser objetivo de otro lanzamiento sorpresa. Con un vestido con tantos volantes como el suyo no tenía posibilidad ninguna de esquivar una tetera como había hecho… ¿Cómo se llamaba la liebre?

—Yo soy Nino, Nino Lahiffe —explicó la liebre, riendo nerviosamente, sirviéndose otra taza de té—. La liebre más atractiva y artística de todo el País de las Maravillas.

—¿Atractivo, tú? —preguntó Alya, enarcando una ceja—. Cuando mis cerdos caminen por mi jardín.

—¿Tus cerdos? —preguntó Marinette con duda, en apenas un susurro.

En ese momento vio cómo un grupo de cinco pequeños cerdos voladores descendían del cielo y se agarraban de una barra encharcada en lodo justo detrás de Alya. Minúsculas alitas blancas sobresalían de sus lomos, tan pequeñas que Marinette se preguntó cómo podían volar con eso.

—Es solo que tú, una miope sin gusto, es incapaz de apreciar la belleza, el arte —dijo Nino con dramatismo, dando un salto sobre su asiento y acabando de pie sobre los reposabrazos acolchados. Marinette sintió pena por la preciosa tela azul, que jamás regresaría a su color después de haber sido teñida por el barro de los zapatos de la liebre.

La sombrerera, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la liebre, tomó sándwiches a toda velocidad de la Torre de Pisa, haciéndola tambalearse aún más peligrosamente, y tirándole los bocaditos a los cerditos a su espalda que gruñeron satisfechos. Marinette se cubrió con las manos por acto reflejo.

—Menos mal que hay gente que sí sabe apreciar la belleza —dijo Nino, malhumorado al saberse ignorado por las dos.

Se subió a la mesa y, con un peligroso movimiento de pie, hizo que una tetera, una cucharilla y una taza danzaran en el aire. Marinette jadeó asustada cuando tuvo la impresión de que la tetera efectivamente colisionaría con la cabeza desprotegida de la liebre y le bañaría con su té encima. Cuando vio que se comenzaba a verter el líquido caliente, se irguió, buscando agarrar de la pierna a Nino para apartarlo de la trayectoria. Pero no llegó a tocarle. Marinette se quedó totalmente congelada cuando la tetera, aún en el aire, lo hizo también. Con un gracioso movimiento de orejas, similar al de unas tijeras, Nino cortó el flujo del té antes de que llegara a su cabeza.

Marinette no se dio cuenta de en qué momento Nino atrapó la taza y la cucharilla con la mano, pero le vio cómo, asombrada, acercaba la taza a la tetera y repetía el movimiento de sus orejas, reanudando el flujo.

—Como mi mejor amigo, Adrien Agreste —terminó, como si nada hubiera pasado—. ¿Más té, Mary?

—¿Mary? —preguntó Marinette, haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

—Tu nombre es tan largo… Me canso. Te puedo llamar Marylin si lo prefieres.

—De eso nada —atajó Alya—, no puedes ponerle a una niña el nombre de uno de mis cerditos. La pobre Marylin se ofenderá y no querrá volar.

Como reafirmando sus palabras, uno de los cerditos de detrás soltó un resoplido y se dio la vuelta, irguiéndose indignado. Y Marinette supo que acabaría lanzando teteras si seguían con ese tema.

—¿Qué nombre dijiste antes? ¿Adrien Agreste?

—No puedo llamarte Adrien Agreste. Adrien Agreste es mi único e irremplazable mejor amigo.

Marinette sintió una punzada extraña en las entrañas, dejándola completamente confusa. Ese nombre se le hacía familiar y tiraba de ella como si estuviera clavada a un anzuelo en una caña de pescar, buscando la superficie.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tú amigo del conejo blanco de la reina? —La sorna en la voz de Alya era palpable.

¡El conejo! ¡EL CONEJO BLANCO! Recordaba que él la había traído allí, guiada por su ondeante traje blanco.

—¡El conejo! —exclamó Marinette poniéndose en pie—. ¿Sabéis dónde está?

—Nah… Se fue hace un rato. Después de regalarme esto.

Y alzó en el aire un reloj de bolsillo que estaba segura de haberle visto a aquel conejo escurridizo. Y se escandalizó cuando vio que el reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde.

—¿Hace cuánto se fue?

—Llegó a las cinco en punto y se fue a las cinco en punto —afirmó Alya, tomando un sorbo de té.

Marinette la observó con el ceño fruncido, sin entender. Ella había llegado a las cinco en punto y el conejo le llevaba demasiada ventaja para que estuvieran a la misma hora en aquel lugar.

—Mi reloj no engaña.

La sombrerera sacó el reloj nuevamente, mostrándoselo a Marinette quien en ese momento, ya sin miedo a la situación, pudo observarlo el tiempo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que estaba parado.

—Te lo dije, no hay prueba más fiable.

Y Marinette la miró sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Lo creía de verdad. Estaba loca, era una sombrerera loca. Y por si fuera poco, la liebre retornó a su risa histérica, tentando a Marinette a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Os advertí o no que los capítulos con diálogo tendrían más jugo? El primer borrador tenía 800 palabras, pero al corregirlo y hacer la segunda escritura, pasamos a las 1500.

Muchas gracias a **linithamonre77** y a **DragoViking** por sus reviews. ¡Me alegráis el día!

Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Antes de que Marinette pudiera responderle algo, cosa difícil, porque estaba boquiabierta, uno de los cerdos alados comenzó a atacar a otro por un pedazo de sándwich. La riña entre ellos, que soltaban agudos gruñidos en su forcejeo, causó suficiente barullo para llamar la atención de todos.

—¡Antoine! ¡Marylin! —los llamó Alya, poniéndose en pie—. ¡Ya es suficiente!

Pero, lejos de detenerse, continuaron forcejeando hasta que uno de ellos —Marinette no sabía cuál era Antoine y cuál Marylin y no tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo— desgarró el sándwich, llevándose el trozo mayor y emprendiendo el vuelo. El otro cerdo, soltando un chillido de protesta, le siguió en el aire.

—¡El azúcar, el azúcar! —gritó la sombrerera, corriendo tras ellos.

—¡AZÚCAR! —gritó la liebre, tendiéndole un recipiente de cristal y tomando él otro.

La sombrerera y la liebre lanzaron azúcar al aire, intentando acertar en las bocas de los cerdos, buscando que se calmen.

Marinette, viendo cómo el resto de los cerdos parecían estar de lo más interesados en unirse a la fiesta ahora que el azúcar había entrado en escena, supuso que la cosa no tardaría mucho en ponerse fea. Aprovechó el momento para irse con disimulo, utilizando la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

Nada más salir, pudo escuchar gritos, gruñidos y platos rotos. Se agachó cuando vio que una taza de porcelana volaba hacia ella a toda velocidad. A penas tuvo un segundo para agacharse antes de que se estampara contra ella.

Suspirando, Marinette se vio obligada a salir de allí a cuatro gatas, evitando la lluvia de porcelana que se podía escuchar desde la fiesta del té. Lo peor eran los platos, que giraban sobre sí mismos como extraños boomerangs.

—La porcelana no puede planear de esa manera, ¡no tiene sentido!

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, quedando el bullicio como un mero elemento de ruido distante, se atrevió a ponerse de pie. Se sacudió la suciedad de la ropa, descubriendo raspones en las manos y carreras en las medias. Suspirando, decidió continuar su búsqueda. Siguió el camino empedrado por el que había llegado hasta la casa de la sombrerera y la liebre, suponiendo que, si el conejo blanco realmente había estado allí, tenía que haber seguido ese camino.

—No hay de otra, es el único que hay —comentó, al ver que a su alrededor únicamente había flores y arbustos tan grandes que parecían árboles.

Poco a poco, según avanzaba, los arbustos fueron ganándole terreno a las flores, llegando al punto en que se vio internándose en un espeso y húmedo bosque. Las ramas y las hojas de los arbustos eran tan gruesas que apenas permitían que pasara la luz, dándole al bosque un aspecto sombrío y frío. Marinette se tuvo que sobar los brazos para entrar en calor.

Después de caminar sin parar, llegó a un punto en el que el camino se bifurcaba.

—¿Y ahora qué? —se preguntó, observando a su alrededor.

No había indicaciones, ni señales ni mapas por ningún lado. Y los dos caminos eran exactamente iguales. Tampoco es que el conejo blanco hubiera dejado otro reloj tras de sí que le sirviera de pista.

—Tampoco es que pueda volver —musitó Marinette, observando el camino por el que había llegado hasta allí, el que llevaba a la fiesta del té y a aquella extraña habitación—. Tengo que elegir un camino, pero, ¿cuál?

—Quizás yo pueda ayudarla, princesa.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores? ¿Quién creéis que viene a ayudar? JAJAJAJAJAJA.

 **Arkeiel** , **karen agreste** y **DragoViking** , ¡muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews!

 **Sábado, 18 de noviembre de 2017**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Marinette se giró, buscando la procedencia de la voz, pero no la encontró. Observó con quietud, en estado de alerta, todo su alrededor, sin encontrar nada. La voz se limitaba a reír, burlona.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

—¡Oh, pobre niña perdida! Ni siquiera sabe a dónde mirar…

—Quien quiera que seas, ¿no dijiste que me ibas a ayudar? —preguntó Marinette, sin dejarse amedrentar—. Pues si tu ayuda significa burlarte de mí, bien puedes guardártela en el bolsillo.

Marinette, enfadada, hizo el amago de irse. Ni siquiera era consciente del camino que habían decidido sus pasos tomar. Solo quería largarse de allí y dejar atrás esa estúpida risa.

—¡Oh, lo haría con gusto, querida! —continuó diciendo la voz, para mostrarse de repente su dueño al descolgarse de una rama—. Pero me temo que no llevo bolsillos. ¡Qué se le va a hacer!

Marinette lo observó con sorpresa. No tanto porque estuviera colgado de una rama como un gato al sol, sino porque, ¡realmente era un gato! Tenía un ajustado traje de cuero negro que lo cubría de pies a cabeza; un antifaz que hacía resaltar sus ojos, unos que a Marinette se le hicieron desconcertantes; y unas delicadas orejas negras sobre su alborotado cabello rubio. A Marinette le sorprendió ver cómo parecían moverse, como señal de sus expresiones.

Primero una liebre, ¿ahora un gato?, se preguntó Marinette. ¡¿Pero qué sinsentido es este?!, quiso exclamar.

El gato se colgó boca abajo de la rama, como una clase de enorme koala, y comenzó a balancearse mientras seguía riendo, intentando llamar la atención de Marinette.

—Vamos, mi bella princesa, ¿vas a dejar de mirarme con esos preciosos ojos azules abiertos como los de un pez? Y darme un poco de conversación para variar.

Marinette continuó estudiándole con la mirada, sin decir ni una palabra ni prestar atención a las suyas.

—Yo que me ofrezco a ayudar a un alma errante… Al menos, eso pensé que eras, princesa. Tan perdida… Pero no me haces ni caso. ¡Ay, ayudar a la gente es tan ingra…!

Marinette se acercó a él y le tocó las orejas. Su acercamiento fue tan repentino que logró cortar las palabras del burlón gato. Se sorprendió al sentirlas tibias y reales, de un tacto muy suave.

—¡¿Qu…?! —La voz del gato se ahogó por la mera impresión.

Se quedó observando a Marinette, sin creer su atrevimiento. Su proximidad le asustó, obligándolo a recular y a volver a encaramarse a la rama de un giro rápido. Puso su cuerpo en tensión, haciendo el amago de irse. Marinette no tardó en ver las señales de su huida.

—¡Espera! —le detuvo, logrando que el gato volviera a fijar su vista en ella—. Dijiste que me ayudarías, ¿verdad? ¿Has visto por casualidad pasar un conejo blanco?

Cuando la pregunta salió de los labios de Marinette, la expresión del gato se volvió inescrutable. Marinette no entendió el por qué y su cambio drástico de actitud la intrigó.

—No he visto pasar ningún conejo. Recordaría semejante esperpento correteando por los bosques.

Marinette enarcó una ceja por su respuesta, pero suspiró agotada al encontrarse sin pistas de nuevo.

—¿Al menos me puedes decir a dónde lleva cada camino?

—¡Oh, podría! Pero eso no es lo que quieres saber.

—Bueno, por algún lado tendré que empezar.

—Pero tú quieres el lado por el que ha salido correteando el conejo blanco.

—Pero tú no sabes por dónde a ido y yo tampoco.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

Marinette se cruzó de brazos, detestando cada vez más la cháchara del gato y, en general, la cháchara que parecían tener todos los habitantes de aquel estrafalario lugar.

—Has dicho que no lo has visto pasar.

—Y así es. Pero eso no evita que sepa por dónde ha ido.

La sonrisa del gato se ensanchó, a gusto de regresar a su zona de confort, y a Marinette le dieron ganas de zarandear la rama en la que estaba para hacerlo bajar de aquel árbol de un golpe.

—¿Y me puedes decir por dónde ha ido?

—¿Qué ha sido de la educación? Qué manera tan salvaje de pedir las cosas.

El gato volvía a estar relajado sobre la rama, tal cual lo había visto la primera vez. Y las ganas de hacerlo caer se volvieron aún más tentadoras.

—¿Me puedes decir por dónde ha ido, por favor?

—Así, mucho mejor —Si fuera un gato completo, Marinette se imaginó que en ese momento estaría relamiéndose—. Deberías tomar el camino de la izquierda. Apesta a conejo como si estuviera en una madriguera.

El gato arrugó la nariz, en señal de desagrado, y se desperezó, poniéndose por primera vez en pie sobre aquel árbol.

—Antes de irme, un consejo, ten cuidado con los agujeros.

Marinette, sorprendida y enfadada por un aviso que le parecía estúpido y burlón, emprendió la marcha por el camino sin dedicarle ni una palabra más. Y entonces, Marinette recordó.

—Esas orejas… —susurró, recordando la silueta de quien le había lanzado por aquella madriguera. Era un recuerdo borroso, pero allí estaba, en el borde de su mente—. ¡FUISTE TÚ!

Gritó, girando sobre sus talones, esta vez más que dispuesta a hacerle caer de las dichosas ramas, aunque tuviera que lanzarle sus zapatos o trepar por el árbol para conseguirlo. Pero no valió de nada.

Dejando el eco de su risa tras él, el gato había desaparecido.

 **Domingo, 26 de noviembre de 2017**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Marinette, disgustada, se plantó bien sobre sus pies, indecisa de si seguir el camino marcado por el gato o no. Si sus difusos recuerdos eran correctos, estaba segura de que se trataba de la misma persona que la había lanzado por aquel agujero, que la había metido en semejante lío. No lo estaba confundiendo con nadie más, esas orejas y ese cabello alborotado eran demasiado singulares. No tenía ni idea de qué le había llevado a hacerlo, porque estaba segura de que no lo conocía.

Ante ese pensamiento, Marinette se quedó cavilando. Ella no tenía recuerdos antes de su inmersión en la madriguera. ¿Y si en realidad sí lo conocía y había actuado así para engañarla? Fuera así o no, ¿qué le podía haber llevado a lanzarla a aquel lugar? ¿Lo había hecho por ayudarla o porque la detestaba? ¿Quizás solo la veía como un juguete divertido?

Si tuviera todas esas respuestas, ¿alteraría el resultado del camino que elegiría? En caso de que la conociera, ¿cómo pensaría que actuaría? Si lo había hecho porque la odiaba, quizás le había dado a elegir el camino incorrecto, el que estaba más lejos de su meta. O, peor, un camino que la haría desaparecer por completo. ¿Esperaría en ese caso que confiara en su palabra como una incauta y se metiera por sus propios pies en el País de las Pesadillas?

Pero, ¿y si lo había hecho porque quería ayudarla? ¿Pensaría que desconfiaría de él y que elegiría el camino contrario por ello? ¿O esperaba que la confianza fuera instintiva?

¿Y si, en caso de que no se conocieran, lo había hecho precisamente para verla a ella volverse loca al no saber qué camino elegir? ¿Buscaría esa insana diversión a su costa, debatiéndose entre las intenciones del gato y si debía confiar o no en él?

Al final, con una inspiración profunda, se decidió a seguir el camino marcado. Aunque ese gato le sacaba de sus casillas, lo que le había dicho era la única pista que tenía. Podía estar mintiéndole, solo para verla a lo lejos perderse más y más, era cierto. Pero recordó la tibieza de sus orejas y sus brillantes ojos verdes y sintió que lo correcto era seguir. Aún así, no le fue nada fácil dar el primer paso para continuar su viaje.

El sendero era claro y homogéneo, todo parecía exactamente igual, como un laberinto de espejos. Marinette no tardó en perder lo poco que le quedaba del sentido de la orientación. Se limitó a seguir el camino de suave tierra a sus pies.

Sus sentidos adormilados comenzaron a despertar cuando, a lo lejos, escuchó las notas de una canción. Según avanzaba la música ganaba volumen y entusiasmo, así que estuvo segura de que se estaba acercando.

Llegó a un punto en que el sendero se abrió, mostrando un claro. Se resguardó tras los árboles, inspeccionando la zona antes de aproximarse.

El lugar no era muy amplio, pero sí sorprendentemente redondo. Los árboles parecían hacer un círculo perfecto en torno a la enorme piedra que había en el centro. Parecía aún más grande de lo que era al verse solamente rodeada por el césped. Arriba del todo pudo ver a la causa de la música. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de asegurarse de que sus ojos no estaban viendo espejismos, incluso se los restregó. Pero no, allí, tocando lo que parecía ser un extraño piano de madera, pequeño y portátil, había un dodo.

El dodo tenía un plumaje vibrante, en la cabeza tan negro como la tinta, mientras que el de su cuerpo danzaba entre un blanco limpio y un vibrante morado. Llevaba un chaleco de cuero y los ojos maquillados de un intenso y oscuro púrpura. Llevaba tanto maquillaje que Marinette pudo verlo incluso en la distancia.

—¡Ay, no! —susurró Marinette, cansada de encontrarse con liebres y gatos por buscar a un conejo—. Otro más, no…

Al comprobar que el camino seguía al otro lado, todo recto, se decidió mejor a caminar dando un rodeo por la circunferencia de árboles y evitar otro encuentro sospechoso. Esa era su intención, pero bastó dar un paso fuera del camino para que una seta surgiera de la nada y la hiciera volar por los aires.

Profirió un grito y cayó rodando. Apenas tuvo la destreza suficiente para protegerse la cabeza.

—Vaya, vaya, pequeña, a eso llamo yo una entrada —dijo el dodo, deteniéndose y mirándola con atención.

Marinette deshizo el lío de brazos, piernas y encaje en el que se había convertido y observó al dodo frente a sí. Regresó su mirada hacia donde había estado apenas un minuto antes descubriendo que la seta, la muy cobarde, había vuelto a esconderse bajo tierra. Ya que tenía que lanzarla por los aires, ¿tanto le costaba lanzarla un poco más allá? No, tenía que dejarla justo frente al dodo, maldijo Marinette. Estaba destinada a los encuentros con esa gente tan rara.

—Bueno, bueno, son necesarias las grandes entradas para los grandes eventos. Y tú, pequeña mía, serás la primera espectadora de mi arte, de la magistral música del gran Jagged Stone.

Marinette se levantó, sintiendo sus articulaciones adoloridas, y se sacudió el polvo del vestido.

—¿Espectadora? —preguntó Marinette, observando al dodo dirigir sus alas al piano.

—Por supuesto, ¡mi gran concierto! No entiendo porque nadie más ha llegado aún, pero tú podrás disfrutar de todo mi arte.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo.

—¿Cómo es posible eso? Si has aterrizado en mi concierto.

—Ha sido un accidente, lo siento. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿No piensas que es una desfachatez total irte después de interrumpir mi concierto?

Marinette observó a su alrededor.

—Bueno, si no hay nadie, es un ensayo, no un concierto.

En ese momento Marinette se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debía. El dodo se irguió, y no había rasgo es un rostro que no demostrara que estaba furioso. Su pico producía un inquietante traqueteo que a Marinette le puso la piel de gallina.

—Un ensayo, ¡un ensayo! ¡Tú y ese conejo maleducado son iguales! ¡Osáis ridiculizar mi arte, observando meramente lo superficial!

El dodo captó la atención de Marinette, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle nada. Pero no le hizo falta, supo al momento que su confianza en el gato había merecido la pena.

Quiso darle las gracias al dodo y decirle algo sobre su música que le hiciera sentir mejor antes de marcharse, pero no tuvo oportunidad. Una inquietante risa inundó el aire y, entonces, una mariposa oscura que se le hizo familiar apareció ante ellos.

 **Sábado, 2 de diciembre de 2017**

 _¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

 _Recuerda que puedes seguirme en mis redes sociales (Twitter, Instagram y Facebook)._


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

La mariposa cayó, plácidamente, sobre el piano. Para sorpresa de Marinette, una extraña bruma comenzó a rodear el instrumento. Era bulbosa y oscura, parecía extenderse sobre la madera como gelatina e inundó el aire con un extraño perfume agrio. No tardó en absorber el instrumento y hacer lo propio con el dodo, envolviéndolo por completo.

Marinette observó acongojada como el dodo se transformó, adquiriendo una apariencia que solo pudo catalogar como peligrosa. Todas sus alarmas resonaron en su interior con meramente fijar la vista en él. Su plumaje negro desapareció, adquiriendo un color blanco como la nieve. Solo la cresta de su cabeza se tornó fucsia, tan empinada que solo podía ser artificial. El chaleco de cuero se volvió blanco, con llamativas costuras de oro en él.

El piano, brillando completamente dorado, colgaba sobre su pecho gracias a una correa que colgaba sobre su hombro.

—¡Aquí está el maravilloso e irrepetible, el inimitable _Dodo Villian_ para amenizar la tarde! —extendió las alas, las cuales debían ser pequeñas tratándose del tipo de ave que era, pero que a Marinette se le hicieron tan amenazantes como las de un halcón—. Hoy, todos aquellos incultos que no han sabido apreciar la maravilla que solo _Dodo Villian_ puede crear, ¡aprenderán la lección!

La mirada del dodo lucía completamente fuera de sí y Marinette no necesitó más pistas para saber que debía estar en guardia. Su cuerpo entero entró en tensión y maldijo el no contar con algo con lo que defenderse. ¿Por qué no había arrancado una de las ramas de los arbustos al internarse al bosque?

El dodo, de un rápido movimiento, pulsó el teclado del piano, saliendo disparadas dos corcheas y un corchete que volaron como balas contra ella. Marinette, casi de milagro, logró esquivar las dos primeras, que impactaron contra el suelo como flechas en llamas. El corchete le dio de lleno en el estómago, teniendo la misma fuerza que el golpe experto de un boxeador. La dejó sin aire, jadeante, dando volteretas por el impacto.

Marinette escuchó los gritos del dodo, pero le dolía tanto la cabeza y el estómago, se le hacía tan difícil respirar, que apenas pudo captar en la lejanía el sonido de su voz. Solo al ver que se preparaba para un nuevo ataque el instinto de supervivencia persistió y obligó a sus piernas a levantarse del césped.

Marinette corrió a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, buscando un escondite. Retornó sobre sus pasos y, en una idea que ella misma catalogó como loca, fue directa hacia la seta escondida. Si tenía suerte, le daría algo de ventaja.

Saltó sobre la seta, tomando todo el impulso que sus piernas podían darle y ésta, funcionando igual que un resorte, la mandó volando por los aires.

 **Sábado, 9 de diciembre de 2017**


	12. Aviso navideño

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Antes que nada, no os asustéis. Este no es un aviso para decir que me voy a tirar a la bartola todas las vacaciones de Navidad y que os voy a dejar sin capítulos durante dos semanas. No, no, no, todo lo contrario. He sentido tanto cariño como ficker este año que me he decidido a daros un pequeño regalito navideño, así que..., ¡vamos con ello!

Os he preparado un **sorteo navideño** con todo mi cariño y con todo lo que soy capaz de daros. Sé que la costumbre es que el premio sean cestas, pero lo veo un poco difícil en nuestro caso.

En fin, hay **dos premios** , un oneshot y un drabble. En caso de resultar ganadores de alguno de los dos, podréis elegir cualquiera de los ships de los fandoms que hay en mi perfil y tendréis un regalo dedicado de vuestra querida MeimiCaro.

Para participar hay dos categorías, divididas según el premio:

Quienes opten al **oneshot** , tendrán que compartir vía **Instagram** su frase favorita de cualquiera de mis fics usando como pie de foto el hashtag **#NavidadConMeimiCaro**.

Quienes quieran el **drabble** , tendrán que compartir un deseo navideño como fickers a través de **Twitter** usando el hashtag # **NavidadConMeimiCaro**.

Obviamente, podéis participar en las dos si queréis.

¡La fecha límite es el 20 de diciembre! Así que el 21 ya tendremos los nombres ganadores que comunicaré a partir de mis redes sociales. Cualquier duda, no temáis en preguntarme.

En fin, con estas palabras, ¡que empiece la diversión!


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Marinette se alzó en el aire con la velocidad de un proyectil, apenas teniendo el tiempo suficiente para ver como el bosque a sus pies se iba haciendo cada vez más y más pequeño. Miró con esfuerzo al cielo, planteándose si llegaría a atravesar las nubes. No pudo evitar replantearse si, por su deseo de huir, había usado más fuerza de la necesaria.

¡Ay, no! Voy a terminar escachada contra el suelo como una galleta desmigajada, maldijo Marinette para sus adentros al ver que seguía ascendiendo, imaginando cómo sería la caída.

Poco a poco, su trayectoria fue perdiendo fuerza y, durante un segundo, permaneció totalmente inmóvil en el aire, como si no hubiera gravedad. El mismo segundo en que su corazón pareció congelarse, dándose cuenta de que se había acabado el tiempo.

Pasó el tiempo y comenzó a descender, sintiendo el frío y el miedo acalambrarle las piernas. Al caer en picado, el aire le atravesaba desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza como agujas. Cerró los ojos, no porque no quisiera contemplar el mundo a su alrededor antes de morir, sino porque el frío viento le hacía imposible abrirlos.

El dolor cesó de repente y se preguntó si así, tan rápido y sin dolor, habría pasado todo. Abrió los ojos con cuidado y se sorprendió al comprobar que su entorno seguía exactamente igual, con el brillante cielo azul a su alrededor. Miró a sus pies, esperando encontrar el bosque bajo ella, pero se encontró con que su falda se había inflado y le estaba funcionando de paracaídas. Acarició la tela, casi con miedo de que hiciera algo que perdiera esa extraña magia que la hacía mantenerse en el aire, pero ésta se mantuvo imperturbable.

Suspiró, aliviada, recordando ligeramente el descenso por la madriguera. Si era igual, solo sería terriblemente aburrido, pero tranquilo y a salvo. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se vieron frustradas cuando, a lo lejos, vio al dodo volar en su dirección.

—¿No se suponía que los dodos no podían volar? —se preguntó, malhumorada por el dodo obstinado.

Fijándose con más detalle, descubrió que no estaba volando sino impulsándose. Fumaba una pipa de agua que, aunque parecía pequeña para su tamaño, lanzaba el suficiente vapor para mantenerle en el aire. Y, para su horror, se dio cuenta que ella descendía mucho más lentamente de lo que él subía.

Aún a lo lejos, pudo ver al dodo eufórico y tozudo, empeñado en llegar hasta ella aún si tenía que quedarse sin pulmones. Aún estaba demasiado lejos para que sus ataques musicales la alcanzaran, pero no tardaría en hacerlo. Casi parecía estar saboreando el momento en la distancia.

—Maldito pajarraco —murmuró Marinette—. ¿Por qué no cogí una maldita rama o algo?

Se imaginó a sí misma usándola como bate para devolverle los golpes al ave disparatada y desplumarla a base de garrotazos. Aunque si le lanzaba otra flecha incendiaria, no tendría mucho efecto. Se imaginó como sus eléctricas y filosas notas le cortarían la falda con malicia, dejando que el suelo hiciera el resto del trabajo.

—¿Vuelves a necesitar ayuda, princesa?

 **Domingo, 17 de diciembre de 2017**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores! Recordad que el **concurso** para conseguir un **oneshot** o un **drabble** de vuestra pareja favorita termina, ¡el día 20! Si queréis más información, acceded al capítulo _Aviso Navideño_ o a mis redes sociales. Cualquier duda, no temáis en preguntar.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Marinette se sorprendió al ver al gato a su lado. Estaba sujeto a una barra metálica de gran altura que parecía decrecer según ella descendía, porque sus miradas se mantenían todo el tiempo al mismo nivel.

El gato sonreía de oreja a oreja, con un ademán altanero en su expresión. Eso hizo que Marinette pasara rápidamente de la sorpresa al enojo.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

—¿Yo? Venir al rescate de una damisela en apuros cual caballero andante.

—Ni yo soy una damisela ni tú un caballero, gato tramposo.

—¿En qué momento he hecho trampas para merecer semejante nombre?

—Has estado jugando conmigo desde el primer momento en que nos encontramos, ¡tú me empujaste a este mundo de locos!

—Pero nada de eso me merece la etiqueta de tramposo.

Si no fuera porque apenas tenía capacidad de movimiento ahí, suspendida en el aire, Marinette habría agarrado la barra de aquel gato y la habría zarandeado para hacerle caer. Ya le gustaría a ella comprobar si disfrutaba de que la gente le obligara a practicar la caída libre.

—Así que lo admites.

—No tendría por qué no hacerlo. Lo hice, fue gracioso verte caer.

—¡Has estado jugando conmigo!

—Claro que estoy jugando contigo, me encanta jugar.

—¿Me guiaste por aquel camino para ver qué sucedía si me encontraba con el dodo?

—Tú solo querías saber qué camino había tomado el conejo, no qué había en medio. Ha sido divertido de ver.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres ayudarme? ¿No sería más divertido verme lidiar con esto sola?

—Si hubieras tomado el otro camino, quizás.

Chat fijó su mirada en la distancia, haciendo que Marinette siguiera sus movimientos instintivamente. Se sobresaltó al ver que el dodo parecía estar demasiado cerca, que no tardarían en estar a tiro.

—Creo que es hora de ponerse en marcha —dije el gato, estirando una mano hacia ella.

Marinette sintió cierto recelo de hacerlo, pero algo en sus últimas palabras le hizo confiar en él. Quizás porque ella ya lo había hecho, confiando en sus palabras y siguiendo aquél camino, él se había sentido obligado a devolverle el gesto. Tomó su mano con fuerza, negándose a parecer nerviosa o asustada ante aquella mirada astuta. El gato tiró de ella, pegándola a él. Con el movimiento, su falda perdió la forma y quedó totalmente atada al férreo agarre de Chat para no caer.

—Agárrate fuerte.

Marinette rodeó su cuello con su mano libre primero y, ya segura, soltó el agarre de Chat y pasó la otra por su nuca. Su cabello rubio rozó su piel, haciéndole cosquillas con lo suave y rebelde que era.

Esperando que el gato los hiciera descender a toda velocidad, aprovechando la frondosidad del bosque a sus pies para esconderse, se vio obligada a omitir un grito de sorpresa cuando, en su lugar, el gato decidió encoger el bastón. Se quedaron en el aire, sin ningún tipo de ayuda, en caída libre.

Marinette cada vez vio más claro que iba a terminar como una de sus galletas de mantequilla y avena favoritas, completamente desmigajada y a trozos. El gato reía, como si estuviera en una atracción de feria en lugar de peligro de muerte y Marinette se maldijo a sí misma por confiar en él.

—¿¡Crees que es momento para reír!?

—¡Siempre es momento para reír!

El gato empuñó el bastón, dirigiéndolo y proyectándolo hacia el dodo. Al igual que había hecho cuando había estado fijado al suelo, el bastón se estiró, dando de lleno en el dodo y usándolo como ancla. Con el impulso, el artilugio siguió funcionando, distanciándolos cada vez más y más. A Marinette no le quedó otro remedio, al ver como iban cobrando cada vez más velocidad, de sujetarse firmemente al gato. Pudo ver como el paisaje bajo ellos cambiaba, dejando atrás el bosque de arbustos y sobrevolando un extenso lago.

El gato gruñó y Marinette buscó su mirada, temiendo problemas.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Que no me gusta nada mojarme.

Su respuesta cobró sentido al comprobar que el bastón fue perdiendo potencia hasta quedarse sin fuerza alguna. La caída les hizo dar vueltas en el aire y, al impactar contra el agua, el dolor fue tan fuerte que los músculos se les acalambraron, protestando al instante y obligándoles a separarse.

 **Sábado, 23 de diciembre de 2017**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Marinette sintió que se hundía cada vez más y más. Quería abrir los ojos, pero la velocidad con la que descendía le impedía siquiera hacer el intento. Era doloroso, el agua helada le golpeaba por todas partes y su ropa no parecía ser de ninguna protección. Su garganta le ardía por culpa de la falta de oxígeno. Según se adentraba en las profundidades del lago, el agua parecía estar más y más helada y ella se sentía cada vez más incapaz de moverse.

Aun con el lacerante dolor de sus pulmones, tenía frío y mucho sueño. Sentía el cuerpo tan insensible a esas alturas, con la piel dándole dolorosos pinchazos desde dentro, que ni siquiera se percató de cuando llegó al lecho terroso del lago. Las algas la recibieron, frenando su caída, y la tierra la cobijó.

Antes de que el sueño la venciera, distantemente se preguntó si esa sería la última vez que estaría despierta en su vida.

 **Lunes, 8 de enero de 2018**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Marinette abrió los ojos lentamente, aunque no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo. Se sentía arropada, cálida, y con la extraña sensación de que su cuerpo era tan liviano que flotaba. Sin embargo, se obligó a ello. Refunfuñó y se quejó, pero se obligó a ello.

Al abrirlos, lo primero que observó fue una inmensidad aguamarina, casi menta, que brillaba perezosamente. Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que ese color procedía del agua, el agua del lago. Jadeó y burbujas escaparon de su boca. Se asustó al verlas ascender en el aire, totalmente inalcanzables para ella. Se apretó la garganta con las manos, arañándose la piel y sintiendo como sus pulmones ardían en llamas ante la necesidad de respirar. Intentó nadar de vuelta a la superficie, pero descubrió que estaba envuelta por decenas de enormes algas que le impedían moverse. Pataleó, desesperada por liberarse, pero las algas parecían moverse intuitivamente en torno a su cuerpo, esquivando los golpes y manteniéndola aún sujeta. La vista se le nublaba y todo parecía estar obteniendo un desagradable matiz oscuro, como si lo que viera frente a ella estuviera en una escala de grises.

Sin poder evitarlo más, con el cuerpo atontado por la falta de oxígeno y a punto de quedarse una vez más inconsciente, tragó agua. Inundó sus pulmones como una cascada, produciéndole una incómoda sensación de pesadez, agobiándola. Y, de repente, todo cobró color de nuevo. Jadeó, viendo como nuevamente las burbujas escapaban de su boca y flotaban en el aire, pero en esta ocasión las observó con desconcierto perderse hasta la superficie. Probó a tragar agua una vez más y la sensación de inundación en su pecho volvió, esta vez acompañada de la agradable impresión de que el oxígeno llegaba a cada célula de su cuerpo.

No le encontró ningún sentido a lo que estaba pasando, pero, después de bajar por una extraña madriguera a quién sabe dónde, vivir la fiesta del té más loca de su vida y flotar entre las nubes, Marinette supuso que nada debería resultarle raro a esas alturas.

Ya más tranquila, percibió que las algas a su alrededor no mantenían el agarre mortífero que ella sospechaba, sino todo lo contrario. Parecía que la estuvieran abrazando, casi acunándola. La calidez que había sentido en su estado de somnolencia procedía de ellas. Semiflotando en el agua gracias a ellas, observó con atención el paisaje. No era muy variado. Al parecer, había caído en medio de un bosque de algas. Primero arbustos y luego algas. Estaba destinada a los bosques en miniatura, pensó con resignación. Las plantas bailaban, tranquilas y resueltas, superándola por mucho en altura. El suelo bajo ella era arenoso, ligeramente terroso, sin grandes piedras a la vista. Fuera de la protección de las algas parecía haber un enorme paraje desierto, sin plantas que crecieran en él. A Marinette le resultó un tanto aterrador, una nada de aquel inhóspito azul.

Acarició las algas que la rodeaban con suavidad y estas parecieron responder a su gesto con un ondeante ademán que a Marinette le recordó a las cosquillas. ¿Se le podían hacer cosquillas a las algas? Lo intentó una vez más, usando su dedo índice para cosquillearla, y el alga se estremeció. Marinette liberó una carcajada que, para su sorpresa, pudo escuchar en medio de todo aquel ambiente acuático. Parecía ligeramente amortiguada, como si hablara a través de una botella de vidrio, pero era su voz. Se llevó la mano a la garganta, un tanto sorprendida.

Habría intentado producir otro sonido, buscando acostumbrarse a los cambios de su voz, si algo no hubiera llamado su atención. Un grito de auxilio. Alarmada, Marinette fijó la mirada en el exterior, teniendo la impresión que el grito había procedido del vacío que antes la había amedrentado. Y descubrió a una sirena nadando a toda velocidad…, con un tiburón a sus espaldas.

 **Lunes, 15 de enero de 2018**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Marinette mentiría si dijera que no se asustó al ver al enorme animal nadar en pos de la sirena con la boca medio abierta. Su piel grisácea parecía perfecta para ocultarle en medio de aquella nada acuosa, haciendo difícil determinar del todo su forma. Pero era imposible no ver las brillantes filas de dientes que refulgían como si tuvieran luz propia. Sus ojos negros y redondos no quitaban la vista de encima de la sirena que nadaba desesperadamente frente a él, luchando por huir. Pero Marinette supo que no lo conseguiría. La sirena era rápida, pero el tiburón, con sus grandes aletas y su enorme tamaño, lo era aún más.

En un atisbo rápido, Marinette observó el rostro contraído por el pánico de la sirena. Aún en la distancia, a Marinette le dio la impresión que sus ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas y que estas flotaban como pequeñas cuentas tras ella.

—Tengo que ayudarla —dijo Marinette, sabiendo que no podía dejarla morir así como así.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a hacerlo, pero sabía que tenía que buscar algo con lo que defenderse —había aprendido suficiente del episodio del dodo— y tenía que armar un plan; y rápido. Pero antes de que tuviera la más mínima oportunidad de hacer nada, las algas fueron pasando su cuerpo de unas a otras a gran velocidad.

—Pero qué…

Marinette no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, a dónde la llevaban, pero le fue inútil resistirse. Las algas la llevaron hasta lo más profundo de su bosque, haciéndola descender hasta el suelo. Sus pies se plantaron en el suelo con cierta inseguridad. Sin embargo, después de dar un par de pasos, aunque se sintió lenta, descubrió que podía caminar con normalidad.

Observó con cuidado a su alrededor, sabiendo que el tiempo se le acababa. Las algas tenían que haberla traído hasta allí por alguna razón, pero no encontraba ninguna y eso la estaba desesperando. Solo había algas y arena. Resopló, haciendo que pequeñas burbujitas ascendieran en el aire y dio un paso hacia delante, temiendo que quizás tenía que moverse por la zona para encontrar lo que fuera que las algas estaban intentando decirle. ¿Por qué las algas no tienen laringe?, maldijo Merinette para sus adentros, deseando poder hablar como era debido con ellas.

Su pie pisó algo duro que casi la hizo resbalar. Y cuando bajó la vista al suelo, con el entrecejo fruncido por la confusión encontró algo que hizo que su expresión se agriara aún más.

 **Lunes, 22 de enero de 2018**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Os tengo que decir una cosita. Resulta que os tengo preparada una sorpresa. Por ahora es secreto, pero revelaré todo el miércoles a través de mis redes sociales, ¡qué nervios! Estad al tanto, no vaya a ser que os lo perdáis por ser unos despistados como yo, que tiene agendas y calendarios en todas partes para no acabar como la sombrerera loca jajajajajajaja.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Marinette apartó el pie y tomó el objeto con su mano, inclinándose.

—¿Un yoyó? —preguntó Marinette, observando el objeto circular, de color rojo y lunares negros, sobre la palma de su mano. Era más ligero de lo que le pareció al principio, pero se alejaba de la apariencia y del peso de un yoyó convencional—. ¿Me habéis traído hasta aquí por un yoyó?

Se sintió tentada a quejarse, temiendo estar perdiendo el tiempo mientras la pobre sirena estaba luchando por su vida. Sin embargo, ningún sonido salió de su boca cuando, accidentalmente, tocó la correa de cuero que servía de liga para el yoyó.

Como una corriente eléctrica, sintió que algo en ella cambiaba, que el objeto entre sus dedos cambiaba. Como si se hubiera convertido en una extensión de su cuerpo, se sintió conectada a él. Sabía cómo iba a responder a cada uno de sus movimientos, aún sin hacerlos. Sabía cuánto impulso necesitaría para adquirir toda su velocidad y cuál sería su fuerza. Lo sabía todo.

—Es hora de subir —dijo Marinette, acariciando el alga más cercana a ella, comprendiendo por qué la habían llevado hasta allí.

Las plantas rodearon su cintura y la lanzaran hacia arriba con tanta fuerza que superó en altura el bosque de las algas. Desde esa altura, pudo ver como el tiburón estaba a punto de capturar a la sirena entre sus dientes. Podía verlo abriendo y cerrando la mandíbula, como si ya pudiera saborearla.

Marinette, con un giro de muñeca rápido, lanzó el yoyó.

 **Lunes, 29 de enero de 2018**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Ya Marinette tiene el yoyó en sus manos. Mucha mejor defensa que cualquier rama que pudiera encontrar en el bosque de arbustos, ¿eh?

Os informo de que, ¡he lanzado un nuevo sorteo de San Valentín! El premio consiste en un oneshot de vuestra OTP así que estáis más que invitados a participar. Para hacerlo, solo tenéis que ir a alguna de mis redes sociales —Instagram, Twitter o Facebook— y comentar en la publicación del sorteo cuál sería vuestro deseo shipper de San Valentín 3.

Con eso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!

P.D.: ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que he empezado a subir adelantos en las RRSS? 7u7...


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

El yoyó se enrolló en el morro del tiburón. Marinette, con un tirón fuerte, lo obligó a cambiar de rumbo y a golpearse fuertemente contra el suelo. El suelo arenoso se removió, mostrando la sólida y firme roca que escondía debajo. El golpe fue suficiente para asustar al tiburón que, desconcertado y desorientado, emprendió la huida. Marinette, en un ágil movimiento, hizo que el yoyó retornara a ella.

La sirena, sin poder creerse haber sobrevivido, se sentó en la arena. Respiraba agitaba, haciendo que un continuo de burbujas ascendiera hasta la superficie, como un volcán submarino.

Lentamente, sobre todo por el peso del empapado vestido, Marinette nadó hasta ella. Fue raro para ella conseguir volver a posar los pies en el suelo, pero con una pequeña voltereta logró su cometido.

La sirena la miraba sin verla. Tenía sus enormes ojos azules clavados en ella, pero parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Su cabello corto y rubio ondeaba en el agua con sus movimientos y tenía pequeñas conchas decorándolo. Le temblaban tanto los hombros y sus finos labios que a Marinette le dio muchísima pena contemplarla.

Con suavidad, colocó una mano sobre su hombro, intentando no ser brusca y tranquilizarla. Al sentir el repentino contacto, la sirena se sobresaltó. Parpadeó rápidamente, como si fuera consciente por primera vez de que ella estaba allí a su lado. Parecía preparada para huir de ella hasta que fijó su mirada en el yoyó en sus manos.

—Ya todo está bien —dijo Marinette—. No creo que venga a molestar en un buen rato.

—Eso es… —dijo la sirena con una trémula y fina voz—. ¿Tú me salvaste?

Marinette se sintió azorada y sin saber bien qué decir. Simplemente asintió, sabiendo que si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de las algas no habría podido hacer mucho contra un animal que bien podía pesar una tonelada.

La sirena tomó sus manos, entibiándolas con su contacto. Aún podía ver algunas pequeñas lágrimas flotando en el agua, pero al ver la delicada sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, Marinette supo que ya estaba bien.

—Gracias, ¡gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Yo, Rose Lavillant, siempre te estaré eternamente agradecida.

 **Lunes, 5 de febrero de 2018**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Al principio, Marinette pensó que la efusividad de la sirena se debía a la pesadilla que acababa de sufrir. Ella mejor que nadie entendía cuánto podía alterarse cada célula de tu cuerpo cuando te habías visto atosigada por el peligro. Y ser perseguida por un tiburón de puntiagudos dientes era muchas cosas, menos una experiencia fácil.

Pero al comprobar cómo sus grandes ojos azules no perdían el brillo de la emoción y una sonrisa dulce y vibrante permanecía con naturalidad en los labios, empezó a replantearse las cosas. Por no decir su fuerza y su ímpetu; la forma en que la arrastró, a golpe de aleta, hacia un camino desconocido había dejado totalmente perpleja a Marinette.

—¡Oh, ya verás! ¡París te encantará! Estoy totalmente segura.

—¿París? —El nombre se le hizo familiar, aunque Marinette no le quedó del todo claro por qué.

—¡Claro, París! ¡La ciudad más brillante y hermosa que encontrarás en este mundo!

Recordando que se encontraba dentro de un charco, Marinette se preguntó qué tan grande creía la sirena que era el mundo del que estaba hablando. ¿Se estaría refiriendo solo a aquel mundo acuático? ¿Habían más ciudades allí abajo?

—¡Te encantará, lo sé! Te enamorarás tanto de ella que desearás quedarte, tal como me pasó a mí.

—Pero yo…

Marinette quiso hablar, decirle que la única razón por la que ella estaba ahí era un mero accidente, que estaba buscando a alguien, pero la sirena no la dejó hablar.

—Enseguida llegaremos, ¡y ya lo verás! ¡Me apuesto todas las preciosas flores de mi jardín que acabarás totalmente enamorada!

La voz de la sirena era alta y cantarina y, llegados a ese punto, a Marinette no le sorprendió que hubiera sido un blanco fácil para un tiburón. Alguien como ella, en un lugar tan inhóspito como aquel, llamaba la atención a kilómetros de distancia. Casi podía imaginársela cantando mientras nadaba pacíficamente, haciendo quién sabía qué, sin tener para nada en cuenta los peligros que acechaban a su alrededor.

—¿Qué hacías en aquel lugar? —preguntó Marinette, comprendiendo cada vez menos como una dulce y feliz sirena como ella se había visto arrastrada a un lugar como aquel.

Pero la sirena hizo caso omiso de su pregunta, totalmente concentrada en lo que tenían delante de ellas.

—¡Mira! ¡Allí está! ¿No me digas que no es preciosa?

Y ante Marinette se mostró lo que, en aquel oscuro lugar acuático, solo podía definirse como la Ciudad de la Luz.

 **Lunes, 12 de febrero de 2018**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Cuando Rose le habló de una ciudad acuática, se esperó edificaciones bajas que aprovecharan las oquedades del suelo y las rocas como respaldo, como una pequeña aldea en las montañas. Pero aquello no tenía nada que ver. París estaba lleno de luz, de altos edificios y bellos espacios públicos donde pudo ver, desde su altura, que se reunían sirenas y tritones.

Se maravilló al contemplar los edificios, construidos con piedras que se mantenía sólidamente unidas entre sí gracias a las algas y al musgo que crecía sobre su superficie. Todos estaban llenos de luz, aunque Marinette no terminaba de comprender cómo funcionaba allí. Pero si podía respirar bajo el agua sin tener branquias, no le era de extrañar que alguna variante del fuego existiera allí abajo.

—¡¿A qué es preciosa?!

—Sí… —admitió Marinette, boquiabierta.

—¡Sabía que te gustaría! Es completamente imposible no enamorarse de una ciudad tan bella como esta. ¡Es que es tan preciosa!

Rose parecía tan deleitada con las vistas que a Marinette le dio temor que acabara teniendo un ataque al corazón, si es que eso podían padecerlo las sirenas.

—¡Mira! —exclamó Rose, señalando una alta y hermosa torre, la edificación con más luz y envergadura de toda la ciudad—, ¡la torre Eiffel!

A Marinette se le crisparon los músculos y le regresó la desagradable sensación de que ella conocía ese nombre, aunque no tenía ningún sentido puesto que ella jamás había estado en aquella ciudad. Al menos, no lo recordaba y, según pasaba nadando junto a Rose y se cruzaba con otras sirenas, estuvo segura de que nadie la reconocía.

Se deshizo de la incómoda idea cuando pasaron nadando cerca de la cúspide de la torre y comenzaron a bajar por su figura. A Marinette le resultó especialmente bella la manera en que las plantas y las pequeñas esferas de luz se entrelazaban y se adherían a la estructura, haciendo parecer que ese era su destino natural. Era una belleza silvestre y ligeramente nostálgica, pero tan llena de vida… Marinette estiró la mano, curiosa por rozar la torre con la yema de sus dedos, cuando Rose volvió a tirar de ella.

—¿No tienes hambre?

—Mmm… Un poco —admitió Marinette, siendo consciente por primera vez el tiempo que llevaba sin comer.

Siendo realistas, no recordaba haberse llevado una comida decente a la boca desde que se había visto cayendo por aquella madriguera. Porque la galleta mágica y la fiesta del té no contaban.

—¡Perfecto! Yo también me muero de hambre. Te llevaré a una cafetería que te encantará, es de mis favoritas, hace unos bocados de algas maravillosos, ¡y podrás conocer a una amiga fantástica! ¡Oh, os encantaréis, estoy segura!

Sabiendo ya cómo era el carácter impetuoso de Rose, Marinette simplemente se dejó llevar por ella a través de las calles de París hasta que llegaron a un coqueto edificio de tres plantas.

—¿Esto no es una panadería? —preguntó Marinette instintivamente, sin ser realmente consciente de las palabras que salieron de su boca.

—¿Una panadería? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó riendo—. Esto es una cafetería. Bueno, antes fue una floristería, no sé si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

Marinette frunció el ceño, desconcertada por no poder quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que aquel lugar tenía que ser una panadería. Le resultaba tan extrañamente familiar, y había una extraña convicción en su mente que le recordaba una y otra vez que no estaba equivocada. Aun con esos pensamientos, Marinette no volvió a abrir la boca al respecto.

—No te preocupes, son solo cosas mías.

—Si tú lo dices, entonces entremos.

Marinette siguió a la sirena dentro del local. Y antes de poder echar un vistazo en la habitación, una preocupada sirena se acercó a ellas y tomó a Rose de las manos.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Me tenías tan preocupada.

Rose rió nerviosamente.

—Hola Juleka.

 **Lunes, 19 de febrero de 2018**

Pues nada, Marinette ha llegado a París después de ser arrastrada de un lado para otro por una impaciente Rose.

Muchas gracias a **karen Agreste** por sus comentarios, ¡me hacen muy feliz! 3

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

A Marinette no le hizo falta conocer a Juleka para saber que estaba enfadada. Solo la forma en que apretaba sus finos labios tenía que ser signo suficiente de alarma. Y el semblante desenfadado de Rose no parecía hacer mucho para mejorar la situación, aunque ella lo estuviera haciendo para quitarle hierro al asunto.

—¿Eres consciente de lo mucho que me has preocupado desapareciendo así, de repente? Llevo horas esperándote aquí y no había rastro alguno de ti. ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo? No puedes desaparecer así de repente sin pensar en los demás Rose.

El largo cabello oscuro de Juleka ondeaba a su alrededor y, con su rostro cubierto por una mueca de enfado, la hacía lucir mucho más enfadada. Quizás porque hacía que sus ojos castaños resaltaran aún más.

—Vamos, Juleka, no es para tanto. Y yo que traje a mi buena amiga Marinette para que la conocieras.

Juleka había estado tan centrada en su preocupación que ni siquiera se percató de Marinette hasta que Rose abrió la boca.

—¡Oh! Yo… L-lo siento, no me di cuenta…

Juleka tartamudeó ligeramente y rápidamente bajó el tono de su voz, lo que hizo sospechar a Marinette que Rose no había insistido tanto en llevarla a París para darle las gracias, si no que era una táctica para distraer a una previsiblemente enfadada Juleka por algo que ella había hecho. Y la expresión de traviesa culpabilidad de su rostro solo podía reafirmar esa idea.

—Encantada de conocerte Juleka, soy Marinette —se presentó, estirando su mano hacia ella, intentando relajar el ambiente.

—Mucho gusto —correspondió Juleka, tomando su mano.

—¿Tienes una mesa, verdad? —preguntó Rose—. Mejor continuemos allá, ¡me muero de hambre!

Juleka las guió a una mesa ubicada al fondo, era redonda y de una bella piedra pulida, aunque a Marinette le dio la impresión de que debía pesar un quintal. Estaba rodeada por un pequeño sofá y dos sillas, en las que se sentaron las sirenas.

—Rose, quiero que seas sincera —pidió Juleka, una vez sentadas—, ¿volviste a la superficie para verlo?

—¿Ver a quién? —preguntó Marinette.

—¿A quién más puede ser? —responde emocionada—. ¡Al príncipe Alí! El príncipe más amable, apuesto e inteligente que jamás ha podido existir o existirá. ¡Tiene la fragancia más dulce que cualquier flor del planeta!

—Es una fan —resumió Juleka, rodando los ojos.

—No lo digas como si fuera algo malo.

—Es algo malo. Rose, ¿cuándo vas a entender? Es peligroso ir en su busca.

—¿Es peligroso para las sirenas salir a la superficie?—preguntó Marinette.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Rose—. Es más, un poquito de luz solar es excelente para el cutis.

—Sabes bien que ese no es el problema.

—¿Cuál es el problema, entonces? —intervino Marinette, viendo que Rose iba a saltar nuevamente y ya comenzaban a llamar la atención.

—El problema está en que al príncipe le gusta ir al prado que está al este del lago, pero para que una sirena pueda ir hasta allí debe atravesar el territorio de los tiburones.

Marinette observó a Juleka, sorprendida, pero enseguida dirigió su mirada a Rose. Rememoró al momento cómo había encontrado a la sirena huyendo por su vida apenas horas antes y todo comenzó a tener sentido. La observó con la ceja enarcada y Rose se limitó a lanzarle una mirada suplicante. No es como si pudiera pedirme directamente que guarde silencio, pensó Marinette.

—Cualquier día te fallará la suerte y te encontrarás con un tiburón, ¿y entonces qué harás?

A Marinette le divirtió pensar que, incluso con esas, Rose había tenido suerte y había conseguido librarse.

—¿¡Pero qué puedo hacer!? Él es tan hermoso…, y el aroma de las flores tan dulce…

—¡Pues si tanto amas las flores, ¡no deberías haber sacrificado tus piernas por unas aletas!

 **Lunes, 26 de febrero de 2018**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

El rostro de Rose se contrajo en una expresión dolorosa y, aunque la sirena pareció no darse cuenta, Juleka también se mostró dolida por sus propias palabras.

—No puedo creer que tú, entre todas las sirenas, me digas eso…

—Rose…

Sin mediar palabra, Rose se marchó del lugar a toda velocidad. Marinette se levantó, queriendo seguirla aunque sabía que no sería capaz de alcanzarla. Tenía la esperanza de que se detendría si la llamaba. Pero Juleka la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

—En este momento es mejor que la dejes sola.

Marinette observó con preocupación la salida del lugar, aunque Rose ya no se encontraba allí. Con duda, se sentó de nuevo.

—¿Estás segura de que dejarla sola es lo mejor?

Juleka asintió.

—No es que me guste mucho la idea, pero en este momento tiene que tener la cabeza hecha un lío. Puede sentirse acorralada si no la dejamos sola y atacará, pero luego ella será la que peor se sienta con todo.

—Suena como que has vivido mucho esa faceta suya.

—Lo suficiente. Desde que ese príncipe apareció en su vida, cada vez con más frecuencia. Aunque lo odie…

Juleka lucía triste y dolida, tan sumida en sus propios sentimientos que había dejado atrás su timidez con Marinette.

—¿Cómo pasó? Quiero decir, ¿cómo lo conoció?

—Realmente no se conocen… Ella lo observa en la distancia, eso es todo. Creo que fue en una de esas mañanas en las que Rose estaba de aventurera y echaba de menos las flores. Ella nunca me lo dice, pero sé que añora eso, estar rodeada de flores. Así que nadó más allá del territorio de los tiburones solo para estar cerca del prado y oler las flores. Y allí lo vio y cayó rendida por él —Juleka suspiró—. Creo que ya lo admiraba antes de convertirse en sirena, pero solo era un personaje al que podía ver en pancartas y discursos…

—Y cómo… —Marinette se contuvo, sintiendo que había una línea muy difusa que podía cruzar con esa pregunta.

—¿Cómo se convirtió en sirena? —preguntó con dulzura Juleka.

Marinette asintió con curiosidad.

—Hace un tiempo ya de eso, en realidad, pero ella llegó aquí igual que tú. Nadando con sus propias piernas y esa voluminosa falda de tul —recordó Juleka con nostalgia, soltando una suave risa—, se enamoró de esta ciudad nada más poner sus pies en ella. Pero los humanos, aunque podáis respirar aquí abajo, no podéis manteneros aquí demasiado tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

—Vuestros pulmones se acaban debilitando poco a poco, incapaces de procesar el agua como lo hacen los nuestros. Periodos cortos no hacen daño, pero apenas se pueden limitar a pequeñas visitas. Ningún humano puede vivir aquí permanentemente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo podré estar aquí?

—¿Cuánto hace que llegaste?

Marinette alzó la vista al techo, tratando de calcular.

—No sabría decirte bien —admitió Marinette preocupada—, pero llegué poco antes de encontrarme con Rose, cuando caí en picado en el lago.

—¿Caíste en picado?

Marinette rió nerviosa, rascándose la nuca.

—Es una larga historia.

Juleka asintió, dejándolo pasar.

—Si es así, aún tienes tiempo. Pero no debes de superar el día, puedes acabar ahogándote.

—¿Y cómo hizo Rose para transformarse en sirena?

El ambiente se tensó de nuevo, Juleka entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa con nerviosismo.

—Con una poción, la poción del mago Le Papillon.

—¿Quién es?

—Es un mago tenebroso que presume de ser capaz de conceder los deseos de quien le pida ayuda. Pero hay algo…, tenebroso en él. Es escalofriante —reconoció Juleka con un estremecimiento—. Él le aseguró que con la poción podría cumplir su deseo y vivir aquí por siempre y, aunque me resulta aterradora la idea de que Rose tenga algún tipo de vínculo con él, me hace feliz que ella haya podido quedarse.

—¿Pero?

—¿Pero qué?

—Luce como que hay un pero ahí.

Juleka suspiró.

—Pienso que la magia de Le Papillon es maligna, de un modo u otro… Por eso ahora Rose está sufriendo, ansiando algo que no podrá tener jamás.

—¿Rose no puede convertirse en humana de nuevo?

Juleka negó.

—La poción dejó a Rose muy débil, como si hubiera desintegrado todo su cuerpo para luego volver a unirlo. Su cuerpo no podría soportar otra dosis en este momento, puede que nunca lo haga…

 **Lunes, 5 de marzo de 2018**


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

Marinette volvió a mirar a la puerta, preocupada por la sirena que había salido a golpe de aleta minutos antes. Juleka se limitó a mantener la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas.

Después de escuchar esa historia, muchas preguntas bullían en la mente de Marinette. ¿Realmente estaba bien dejarla sola? ¿Era lo correcto? Si Rose estaba tan inestable por sus sentimientos encontrados y las secuelas que la pócima había dejado en su mente y su cuerpo, ¿no podría acabar cometiendo una imprudencia? ¿Y si, alterada como estaba, volvía al territorio de los tiburones?

Marinette deseó poder hacerle todas esas preguntas a Juleka, pero la sirena se mostraba taciturna, con una expresión agotada, y tenía la impresión de que estaría cruzando los límites si seguía insistiendo en el tema. Así que prefirió abordar otro asunto que estaba aguijoneando furiosamente su mente.

—Juleka —la llamó, haciendo que alzara la vista hacia ella—, me gustaría preguntarte, ¿has visto a algún otro humano por aquí? En las últimas horas —aclaró con un nerviosismo que intentó disimular.

—¿Un humano?

—Sí, un gato loco y travieso.

—¿Cómo un gato va a contar como un humano?

—¡No, no! Quiero decir, tiene apariencia humana, pero se viste y actúa como un gato. También tiene orejas de gato, negras y puntiagudas, sobre su cabeza.

Juleka frunció el ceño, confundida, y Marinette temió que aquel lugar bajo el agua fuera el único con un poco de cordura en aquel estrafalario mundo al que había ido a parar y que sus explicaciones no tuvieran ningún sentido. Quizás ella también se estaba volviendo loca.

—No me suena haberlo visto. Y los seres que caminan con un par de piernas llaman suficiente la atención por aquí como para que la gente lo comente.

—Ya veo…

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Cayó aquí conmigo, pero con el impacto nos separamos. Y ahora que me has dicho que tenemos un tiempo límite…

—Estás preocupada por él.

Marinette asintió, aunque sabía que jamás lo admitiría delante de ese gato tramposo. Hacerlo delante de alguien como Juleka, que mostraba una preocupación tan íntegra por su amiga, le aportaba una curiosa confianza, como un lazo de solidaridad con ella.

—Siento no poder ayudarte, no sé nada. Aunque no puede decirse que yo sea la mejor informada por aquí. Suele ser Rose quien me cuenta todos los cotilleos… Pero quizás hay alguien más que te puede ayudar.

—¿Quién?

—El agente Roger.

—¿Tenéis policías aquí abajo?

Juleka rió suavemente.

—Haces las mismas preguntas que Rose. Sí, tenemos policías aquí también, aunque funcionan de forma un tanto diferente. Aquí nadie pide que le corten la cabeza a nadie.

—¿Cortar…, la cabeza? —preguntó exaltada Marinette, llevándose inconscientemente la mano al cuello.

—Según me explicó Rose, es lo más común en la superficie.

Marinette la observó con los ojos desorbitados.

—Empiezo a entender por qué Rose prefirió quedarse aquí abajo —susurró Marinette para sus adentros—. En la superficie están todos locos —le dijo a Juleka, que la observó divertida.

—¿Tú también?

—Si sigo por este camino, a punto estoy.

 **Lunes, 19 de marzo de 2018**


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

A diferencia del nadar desenfrenado de Rose, Juleka nadaba tranquilamente a su lado, sin meterle más presión a sus piernas por nadar veloz ni tirando de ella. Sus manos ni siquiera se tocaban, solo nadaban una al lado de la otra, en silencio. Era un silencio agradable, sin necesidad de rellenarlo con charla insustancial a la fuerza. Desde el primer momento en que habían cruzado palabras le había dado la impresión de que era tímida y reservada; a Marinette le maravilló su capacidad de valorar el silencio y pensó que ella y Rose eran tan distintas que había un llamativo equilibrio al estar juntas.

Sumidas en aquel paseo lleno de calma, Marinette pudo permitirse observar la ciudad con más detenimiento. Se dio cuenta de que Juleka tenía razón, de que realmente iba llamando la atención de los parisinos a su paso. Eran miradas llenas de asombro, curiosidad e incluso, en algún caso extraño, desconfianza. No había palabras que acompañaran esas miradas, ni siquiera susurros entre amigos al observar algo curioso. Marinette se preguntó si las sirenas eran, por regla general, seres reservados y muy educados; quizás aquella era la mejor prueba de que tanto ella como Rose realmente no se habían criado allí.

Nadaron casi a ras de suelo por las calles repletas de edificios construidos con piedra y unidos mediante raíces y algas. Como decoración viva, algunas casas habían plantado corales de distintos colores, llenando de rosas y blancos aquel mar verde.

Antes de entrar al edificio, Marinette ya supo que habían llegado a la estación de policía. Era un edificio grande e imponente, con enormes ventanas en sus paredes que dejaban ver a todas las sirenas que se movían en su interior. Era de diseño recto, muy geométrico, y de vegetación corta y dura. No había algas rodeándolo, sino duras enredaderas de hoja pequeña y pegada a la pared, muy finas y pequeñas en comparación a las raíces fuertes y visibles entre el follaje.

Se adentraron en el edificio y Juleka fue directa a la recepción, preguntando por el agente Roger. El secretario observó a Marinette con suspicacia a través de sus profundos ojos castaños. Sin embargo, no hizo más comentarios y se levantó del asiento, perdiéndose en los pasillos. A Marinette le maravillaron sus escamas, que brillaban como obsidianas. Poco después regresó acompañado de un enorme tritón de cabello pelirrojo, un color llamativo allí abajo.

—Al parecer hoy es el día de las visitas inesperadas. Hola Juleka, ¿qué tal va todo? Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí, aunque también hace tiempo que no te metes en ningún lío —comentó riendo.

Juleka se sonrojó y Marinette la observó con mal disimulada sorpresa.

—Y veo que aquí traes a una nueva amiga, aunque igual de peculiar que Rose, ¿verdad? Aquí entre nos, Juleka es tan buena lidiando con los pecesitos perdidos por todas las cosas que hizo para acabar aquí.

Al ver que la sonrisa de Juleka se acrecentaba tímidamente, divertida por los recuerdos, a Marinette le entraron ganas de reír.

—Agente Roger, veníamos a solicitarle ayuda. Si alguien sabe sobre este asunto, seguro que es usted.

Roger se cruzó de brazos, observándolas con curiosidad.

—Y supongo que eso que me tienen que pedir tiene que ver con esta señorita que está aquí. Por cierto, ¿quién eres, señorita?

—Mi nombre es Marinette, procedo de la superficie. Acabé aquí abajo por accidente y perdí al compañero con el que viajaba y me preguntaba si usted sabía algo.

—Su compañero es un humano que actúa como un gato. Con orejas puntiagudas en la cabeza.

El agente Roger alzó una ceja.

—Sí, suelo llamarlo Chat por cómo viste —Ese apodo se había tatuado en su mente con una naturalidad pasmosa.

—¿Un gato? Me temo que no, no hay registro alguno de él por aquí. Aparte de ti, la única persona que ha pululado con dos piernas hoy en esta ciudad ha sido Adrien Agreste.

—¿Adrien…? —preguntó Marinette, sabiendo que el nombre le era familiar—. ¿¡El conejo blanco!?

 **Lunes, 26 de marzo de 2018**


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

Al agente Roger no le sorprendió que Marinette conociera al conejo blanco de la reina —incluso en los fondos marinos era conocido de vista por los ciudadanos y había cruzado palabras con frecuencia con los alcaldes y las fuerzas del orden en representación de su cargo—, pero sí esa reacción de fan enfebrecida.

Juleka la miró con el ceño fruncido, recordando con demasiada claridad las reacciones de Rose con el príncipe Alí. Sin quitarle la vista de encima a Marinette se preguntó si así eran las chicas de la superficie en general y esa efusividad no se trataba de una característica única de Rose.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó el agente, sin revelar ningún detalle.

—¡Oh, sí, lo conozco! Bueno, más o menos. Quiero decir… —la mirada escrutadora del agente Roger se acrecentó ante el disperso discurso de Marinette, que se puso aún más nerviosa al no encontrar las palabras—. Por encontrarme con él acabé aquí abajo.

—¿Pero no estabas con tu amigo el gato?

—¡Sí! ¡No! Quiero decir, es complicado. El conejo blanco me trajo hasta aquí, pero le perdí en el camino y me encontré con muchas cosas a medias y…

—Te encontraste con el gato en el camino hacia el conejo —terminó Juleka.

—Exacto —dijo Marinette, agradecida por la intervención. Aunque el agente Roger aún no le quitaba la vista de encima, parecía estar analizando la veracidad de sus palabras—. ¿Cree que podría decirme dónde está? Le estaría muy agradecida.

El agente Roger no las traía todas consigo, pero Juleka intervino.

—Si sabes algo es mejor decírselo. No parece estar teniendo un viaje fácil…

El agente Roger suspiró y descruzó los brazos.

—Siento decirte que no sé dónde se encuentra en este momento —dijo, desinflando los ánimos de Marinette—, pero puedo decirte dónde estará. Supongo que no habrá problema, su agenda es pública…

Con la rapidez con que los ánimos habían abandonado a Marinette, sus palabras le insuflaron nuevamente esperanzas. Tendría un camino a seguir. No estaría perdida en aquel loco mundo. Y estaba segura de que el conejo blanco tenía la clave para llevarla al origen de todo.

El agente Roger abrió la boca, a punto de decirle a dónde tenía que ir para encontrarse con el conejo, cuando una algarabía se montó en el exterior del edificio. Junto a otros oficiales, se apresuraron para acercarse a la salida y ver como una nube rosa y una risa estridente abarcaban todo.

—¡CERRAD LA PUERTA! —gritó el agente Roger, haciendo que los oficiales que estaban más próximos a la entrada la cerraran con un movimiento rápido, pese al esfuerzo que requirió ante la repentinamente revuelta marea. Lo hicieron justo a tiempo para impedir que la nube llegara a ellos.

La nube, como si estuviera hecha por arena rosa, se diseminó rápidamente en el agua al tiempo que las corrientes se calmaron. Desde el interior, observaron cómo los transeúntes se mantenían tensos en sus posiciones, con la mirada en lo alto, hipnotizados por la chica que flotaba sobre ellos.

—Lamento tanto haberos hecho esperar, ¡pero vuestra princesa ya está aquí! Y con el más delicioso perfume a flores —la chica suspiró, pletórica ante la visión de todos los rostros que la observaban, impregnados en su suave perfume—, ya era momento que este maloliente lugar fuera alcanzado por mi bello perfume.

La chica se mantenía flotando en el cielo sin hacer ningún movimiento, como si ni siquiera necesitara mover las piernas para nadar. Sin embargo, la falda de su vestido y el largo adorno de su pelo sí ondeaban con el agua, haciendo movimientos circulares en torno a ella. Sus incisivos ojos rosas no perdían de vista a la multitud.

—Yo, la princesa Fragancia, os ordeno a todos capturar a la sirena Juleka Couffaine, ¡es la prioridad número uno! Ya nos encargaremos luego del príncipe Alí.

 **Lunes, 2 de abril de 2018**


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

Todos en la estación de policía escucharon con claridad el nombre que la princesa Fragancia exclamó a voz en grito. A Marinette se le pusieron los pelos de punta y miró la sirena a su lado. Juleka contemplaba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta por el miedo. Marinette se preguntó si tendría alguna relación con su pasado, pero el agente Roger se le adelantó tomándola firmemente del brazo.

—¡Atención todos! —gritó el agente Roger, llamando la atención de todo el personal.

El murmullo era constante y el agente Roger hacía gestos para incentivar a que la gente guardara silencio y se callara.

Juleka lucía aún más asustada y desconcertada; algunos ojos la miraban fijamente, sin disimulo, al haber sido sujeta de esa forma. A Marinette se le arañó el corazón al verla así. Tomó su mano libre con firmeza, preparándose para tirar de ella y escapar juntas de ser necesario. Juleka la observó con sorpresa, como si se tratara de una pregunta silenciosa. Y de la misma manera, Marinette le respondió con una sonrisa. No se sentía segura ni alegre, pero sabía que en ese momento lo que Juleka más necesitaba era un poco de ánimo para que las aletas dejaran de temblarle tanto como para impedirle nadar. Juleka no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más segura ante la mirada de confianza de Marinette; se obligó a respirar hondo.

—¡SILENCIO! —gritó el agente Roger, haciendo desaparecer el molesto murmullo de una vez por todas—. Aún no tenemos información suficiente sobre lo que acaba de suceder fuera, pero sea quien sea esa princesa Fragancia, obviamente está agrediendo a civiles, así que es momento de que el cuerpo policial comience a trabajar. Quiero que las patrullas se protejan con máscaras depuradoras y escudos y cojan las armas de alta presión para neutralizar a la agresora y reducirla. Que todos los civiles me acompañen a la cámara interior para poder protegerles dentro del recinto antes de la apertura de puertas. Ahora, ¡moveos!

Sin esperar respuesta, el agente Roger se puso en movimiento, tirando de Juleka y de Marinette. Tampoco parecía necesitarla porque automáticamente todos los agentes se pusieron en marcha con la coordinación de un reloj. Nadie les siguió, parecía que en aquel momento eran las únicas ciudadanas comunes en todo el edificio.

—Agente Roger, yo… —dijo Juleka, pero el agente le chistó.

—Silencio.

Marinette pudo escuchar como el bullicio propio del movimiento se extendía por todo el edificio. El movimiento de los muebles y las cadenas resonaba incluso en sus huesos.

El agente Roger las llevó hacia lo que, Marinette supuso, era la cámara interior. Solo con ver la pesada puerta de seguridad de piedra que la bloqueaba, Marinette estuvo segura de que no era una estancia normal y corriente. Esa idea se reafirmó al entrar en la estancia y ver que, aunque aparentemente parecía el clásico sótano sin ventanas a primera instancia, las alacenas estaban repletas de comida almacenada y productos de primera necesidad. El agente Roger las instó a entrar, aunque él permaneció en la puerta.

—Agente Roger, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Juleka.

—Sospecho que está pasando lo que el conejo blanco me vino a advertir. No pensé que también sucedería aquí.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó Marinette.

—Ahora…

Un fuerte estruendo cortó sus palabras e hizo retumbar el edificio. Todos se encogieron en sí mismos.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicároslo. Sea lo que sea, esa cosa te está buscando a ti, Juleka, pero aquí no podrá encontrarte. Los fuertes muros de la habitación no permitirán que ningún radar conocido te detecte. Así que manteneos aquí hasta que yo vuelva.

 **Lunes, 9 de abril de 2018**


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

No tuvieron oportunidad de decir nada más. El agente Roger había cerrado la puerta en sus narices. Y Marinette supo que, aunque quisiera, jamás podría mover esa mole de piedra maciza. Lanzó una mirada sutil por encima del hombro a Juleka, que estaba centrada en observar con atención la habitación, planteándose si entre las dos podrían hacer algo. No tardó en desestimar la idea. Las aletas de Juleka le aportaban mayor velocidad y agilidad en el agua, pero Marinette estaba segura de que no era mucho más fuerte que ella. Resopló, lanzando unas pequeñas burbujas al aire que no tardaron en estrellarse contra el techo de la habitación.

—No entiendo… —susurró Juleka para sí, llevándose el pulgar al labio en un gesto nervioso.

—¿No tienes idea de lo que ha pasado ahí fuera? —preguntó Marinette en el mismo momento en que un fuerte estrépito resonó por todo el edificio, haciéndolas encogerse sobre sí mismas y observar el techo sobre ellas con preocupación.

—No sé qué está pasando —dijo Juleka, volviendo a mirar a Marinette—. No había visto a esa chica en mi vida.

—¿Puede tener relación con lo que dijo el agente Roger antes? ¿Con tu pasado?

Juleka negó firmemente.

—Los problemas en los que me metí en ese tiempo fueron únicamente con sirenas y tritones. Las únicas humanas con las que he tenido relación han sido Rose y tú.

Un nuevo estruendo, más fuerte que el anterior, hizo temblar la estructura y les dio la desagradable sensación de que la repentina presión en el lugar intentaba aplastarlas contra el suelo. Juleka y Marinette se acercaron y se abrazaron, obligándose la una a la otra a servirse de apoyo y a mantenerse erguidas.

El bullicio del exterior comenzó a crecer, atravesando densamente las paredes de la estancia y provocando un eco en su interior que provocó un sonido distorsionado de gritos, golpes y derrumbes que a Marinette le hizo apretar los dientes.

El sonido de los impactos hacía vibrar el pecho de Marinette como si se tratara de un instrumento de percusión bajo el agua. Marinette solo quiso gritar para poder contrarrestarlo, para no sentirse abrumada y sacudida de esa manera, pero se limitó a morderse el labio hasta hacerse sangre. El líquido rojo hizo una extraña onda frente a sus ojos, mezclándose lentamente con el agua.

Marinette supo que no era la única que estaba sintiendo esa dolorosa sensación por la forma en que Juleka clavaba los dedos en sus brazos. Y entonces Juleka tiró de ella, obligándola a ascender en el agua. Y el dolor por la vibración bajo sus pies, para su alivio, desapareció. Aún persistía el desagradable eco y la presión que trataba de aplastarlas hasta el piso, pero hizo el esfuerzo de mantenerse flotando sin tocar el piso.

Y de pronto todo cesó. El edificio y el suelo bajo sus pies volvió a su estado inmóvil y el silencio impregnó todo. Se observaron con cuidado, con miedo a que en cualquier momento todo volviera a empezar.

—¿Ha terminado? —preguntó Marinette.

—Creo que sí —dijo en un susurro, aunque no parecía del todo segura.

—¿Y quién ha ganado?

—No lo sé, pero sea quien sea…

 _...traspasará esa puerta_ , completó Marinette en su mente, dirigiendo una mirada preocupada a la maciza puerta de piedra. Ambas se mantuvieron en vilo, en completo silencio, esperando a que el agente Roger moviera la pesada roca en cualquier momento y las sacara de aquel lugar, confirmándoles que todo había terminado. Pero en su lugar se coló, a través de las finas rendijas, una densa bruma rosa. Juleka jadeó.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —urgió Marinette, inspeccionando la habitación con ansia.

Nadó por las estanterías y las volcó, sin importarle el ruido, buscando cualquier salida que conectara con la cámara para situaciones de emergencia. Tenía que haberla para evitar situaciones como aquella. Juleka no tardó en imitarla, demostrando más fuerza de la que Marinette había sospechado.

Al volcar la segunda, Juleka jadeó, encontrándose con una pared falsa que resaltaba ligeramente con el resto. Entre las dos la empujaron y la golpearon, con apremio, observando como la bruma iba invadiendo más y más la habitación.

De un puñetazo que le raspó varias capas de piel a Marinette, lograron atravesarla, rasgarla y abrir un hueco lo suficientemente grande para poder colarse. Ante ellas había un túnel oscuro y hosco, lo suficientemente grande para poder pasar las dos y tan largo que no podían ver su profundidad. Pero con una última mirada a la habitación, sabían que no tenían otra opción. Juleka tomó la mano de Marinette y tiró de ella, directa a la oscuridad.

 **Lunes, 16 de abril de 2018**


	29. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

Tardaron una eternidad en salir de aquel lóbrego y mal excavado túnel. Sin embargo, aunque las atosigaba la ansiedad por no saber hacia dónde iban y si aquella siniestra bruma las estaba siguiendo, no hablaron en todo el camino. Después de que Juleka, quien iba delante y tirando de Marinette para ir más rápido, se dio en el hombro contra una protuberancia rocosa de la pared y el gemido de dolor reverberó sonoramente en las paredes, asumieron una actitud de obligado silencio.

Marinette odiaba ese lugar. No podía ver nada, pero aún así sentía la proximidad asfixiante de las paredes en torno a ella. Y la salida lucía tan lejana… La bruma rosa parecía atraerlas de vuelta como si se tratara de un imán. Marinette sentía las piernas adormecidas, con punzadas dolorosas en los músculos, y se preguntó si parte de ese efecto atrapante y sedante tenía que ver.

No divisaron la salida hasta que estuvieron literalmente frente a ella. Entre las dos tuvieron que apartar a golpes un cúmulo de tierra blanda y raíces frágiles que ocultaba el túnel de los ojos indiscretos.

Salir no fue tan agradable como Marinette había esperado que fuera. Después de haber estado tanto tiempo sumidas en la más siniestra oscuridad, semejante espectáculo era aún más espeluznante.

El túnel las había llevado a las lindes montañosas que rodeaban la ciudad. Habían recorrido más de la mitad de París bajo tierra. Protegidas por las paredes rocosas observaron, con horror, cómo la ciudad entera parecía cubierta de una pérfida y espesa bruma rosa.

Marinette apretó la tierra bajo sus manos, apoyada como estaba en el montículo, y sintió como los pequeños guijarros afilados se le clavaban en la piel. Recordó al agente Roger, que había intentado protegerlas antes de lanzarse él mismo a las calles. Y el sacrificio que el tritón había hecho fue lo que hizo a Marinette decidirse.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Marinette—. Debemos buscar un lugar seguro.

Juleka parecía querer contradecirle, observando con espanto el espectáculo bajo ellas. Apretó las raíces que estaba usando como apoyo hasta que se astillaron y se le clavaron en la piel.

—No sé dónde está Rose —dijo Juleka, con el horror atragantándole la garganta. No quería ni siquiera imaginar que ella estuviera allí abajo.

El dolor en la mirada de Juleka era tan grande que no le fue difícil a Marinette saber en lo que estaba pensando. En que su amiga se había convertido en otra pieza más del juego macabro de la ciudad.

—Salió muy enfadada de la cafetería, quizás fue a un lugar para serenarse, un lugar que le transmite paz.

Juleka la observó con una dolorosa esperanza.

—¿Crees que está…?

—En el territorio de los tiburones.

 **Lunes, 23 de abril de 2018**


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

Marinette y Juleka llegaron al territorio de los tiburones con miradas inquietas, buscando a cualquier pez de grandes dientes que pudiera estar en los alrededores. Nadaron todo el camino en silencio, temiendo romper la incómoda quietud que había en el lugar. Hacía un frío que a Marinette parecía estar congelándole los huesos, pese a que su piel se mantenía cálida.

Nadaron agarradas de la mano, no porque Marinette necesitara empuje para nadar más rápido, sino para mantenerse juntas y alerta a la menor señal de peligro.

—Pero qué… —susurró Marinette.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Juleka, tensa.

Marinette no dijo nada, sino que señaló a su izquierda con un gesto vago, demasiado desconcertada para articular nada más.

Más de diez tiburones estaban sobre una de las grutas que se internaban en las zonas más escondidas y profundas del área. Todos ellos inconscientes, flotando a la deriva.

—¿Pero cómo es posible? —preguntó Juleka, observando incrédula el espectáculo frente a ellas.

—Supongo que no es muy normal ver tiburones inconscientes.

—Por supuesto que no. Incluso cuando duermen, se mantienen nadando y su sueño es muy ligero. Pero esto…

Marinette asintió. Algo terrible tenía que haber ocurrido en aquel lugar. Era imposible que una fuerza normal pudiera superponerse a la de todos esos tiburones. Ella incluso había tenido problemas enfrentándose solo a uno.

—Este no es un lugar seguro. Debemos buscar a Rose.

Marinette tenía un sabor agrio clavando en la garganta, uno que no había forma de hacer desaparecer. Ni aún cuando siguieron nadando, continuando su camino y alejándose de los tiburones, pudo desprenderse de esa mala sensación. Que todo el territorio estuviera tan tranquilo, llegando sin problema alguno al extremo del lago que daba con el campo de flores, no ayudó al sentimiento.

Las formaciones rocosas, invadidas por la arena gruesa y el musgo, estaban desiertas.

—¿Rose? —llamó Juleka con temor, pero no respondió nadie.

—Quizás esté escondida —sugirió Marinette—. Las oquedades entre las rocas pueden usarse como refugios. Busquémosla.

Juleka asintió y no perdió más tiempo en separarse de ella para inspeccionar la zona. El mal presentimiento persistía en Marinette, pero ella no entendía el por qué ni qué esperar.

El yoyó que le había salvado la vida a Rose en aquel primer encuentro palpitó en el bolsillo de su vestido, aportándole un sutil calor. Sorprendida, lo tomó en su mano y lo sacó del bolsillo. Lo apretó con fuerza, contemplando que el calor persistía y los latidos que emitía hacían eco en su propio corazón. Entonces, se hizo claro ante sus ojos. Lo que antes había sido un simple valle rocoso totalmente desolado se mostraba ante sus ojos cubierto por un espantoso rastro de tristeza y violencia.

Marinette jadeó, y no necesitó más para comprender quién era realmente la Princesa Fragancia.

 **Lunes, 30 de abril de 2018**


	31. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

—¡Juleka! —llamó Marinette con voz estrangulada.

Le agobiaba lo que veían sus ojos. No importaba a donde mirara, todo estaba cubierto por aquel horripilante rastro de violencia. Era frío y maníaco y a Marinette le asqueaba solo observarlo.

—¡JULEKA! —la llamó de nuevo, haciendo que su voz retumbara pesadamente contra las rocas.

No recibió respuesta alguna. Marinette dirigió su mirada a todos lados, ansiosa, esperando verla, pero no había ningún rastro de ella. Agobiada por la pegajosa maldad que se mantenía adherida a las rocas, Marinette temió lo peor y se sintió más sola que nunca.

¿Era posible que en apenas aquellos minutos en los que se habían separado, a Juleka le hubiera pasado algo? Silenciosamente, siniestramente… Recordó la densa bruma rosa, que fue inutilizando la ciudad en silencio, dejando un rastro funesto tras de sí.

Quiso soltar el yoyó, que parecía funcionar como un ancla en ella impidiéndole moverse. Solo podía contemplar aquel horror mientras temía lo peor. El yoyó quemaba su mano, como si se hubiera pegado a ella y la mente de Marinette daba vueltas sin cesar, como un trompo, mareándola y cortándole la respiración.

Ante sus ojos, una enorme mancha se mostró, un rastro nefasto que le provocó a Marinette ganas de vomitar. Apenas pudo evitarlo, contener su estómago y tragarse el desagradable gusto ácido que le quemó la garganta. Pero solo pudo encontrar fuerzas al reconocer aquella zarpa de gato colgando desmadejada del borde de una pequeña oquedad en la pared.

El rastro oscuro perdió fuerza ante sus ojos y el yoyó dejó de adueñarse de su piel y sus movimientos, permitiéndole moverse. En otro momento se había planteado por qué había sucedido todo eso, si se había tratado de alguna clase de señal mágica para encontrarle, pero en ese momento sus únicos pensamientos estaban en rezar para que sus piernas se movieran más rápido para llegar hasta él.

Lucía como una muñeca desmadejada en aquella pared rocosa, mal recostada contra ella y en el mismo borde. Más que usarla como refugio, parecía que el Gato había acabado ahí por accidente, o desmayado tras un ataque, pensó Marinette al ver su traje hecho trizas. Había rastros de sangre en el agua. Aunque las ondas rojas en el agua eran pequeñas, Marinette pudo comprobar que las heridas no lo eran.

Marinette tocó su mejilla, notando la piel caliente. El gato gimió ante el contacto de su piel tibia y resopló en agonía, provocando que una hilera de burbujas saliera de sus labios y se estrellaran contra el techo sobre ellos.

—Qué te han hecho… —Marinette siguió acariciando su piel al ver que el Gato la buscaba inconscientemente.

Vio como, bajo sus párpados, el Gato movía rápidamente los ojos, como si estuviera en medio de una pesadilla. Y con la fiebre y las heridas que tenía, no le sorprendía.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí… —susurró Marinette, regresando la mirada al lugar en el que estaban, implorando que Juleka hubiera aparecido.

Pero no fue a Juleka a quien se encontró al redirigir la mirada al panorama rocoso, si no a más de diez enormes tiburones con sus ojos negros clavados en ellos.

 **Lunes, 21 de mayo de 2018**

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Recuerda que puedes seguirme en Twitter, Facebook e Instagram ❤**_


	32. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

Instintivamente Marinette se plantó frente al Gato en un intento de protegerlo o de ganar tiempo, no estaba muy segura de cuál de las dos opciones tenía más peso en su mente. Tomó el yoyó en su mano y lo hizo girar en el aire, tensa, mientras veía a los tiburones nadar en torno a ellos como autómatas.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Marinette era la sangre que expedían las heridas del Gato. Quizás de otra forma podrían pasar desapercibidos, pero la sangre convertía a los tiburones en los poderosos depredadores que eran.

Un tiburón arremetió contra ella con la velocidad de un proyectil. Logró lanzar el yoyó, enrollarlo contra su morro y tirar de él realizando un enorme arco, en dirección a una de las paredes rocosas. Impactó con otro tiburón y lo arrastró con él. Ambos dieron de lleno contra la pared, demoliendo parte de la estructura. Los cuerpos de los tiburones quedaron flotando de forma torpe y Marinette vio la sangre. Tragó duro, al ver que se acercaba otro.

Este era mucho más pequeño, pero mucho más rápido y escurridizo. Marinette le lanzó el yoyó, pero con una pirueta tenaz el tiburón logró esquivarlo. Apenas cuando ya estaba a dos metros de ella, pudo enrollar el yoyó en torno a la aleta dorsal y aprovechó la velocidad que había ganado el tiburón por sí solo para empujarlo contra otro tiburón que vio que se acercaba por la derecha. El impacto entre los dos peces fue tan fuerte que escuchó un desagradable crujido cuando ambos entraron en contacto. Fue un sonido espantoso que le provocó a Marinette ganas de vomitar. Pero el sonido de la voz del Gato tras de ella fue mucho más importante.

Apenas se tomó un segundo para mirarle, sabiendo que no tenía la ventaja en aquel encuentro como para permitirse no prestar atención a sus contrincantes. Pero lo vio, aún con los ojos cerrados, removerse y decir palabras inentendibles.

Marinette imploraba que recuperara la consciencia pronto. Sintió los brazos darle latigazos y simplemente moverlos comenzó a producirle calambres que se extendían por su cuerpo entero. Arrastrar a dos enormes peces que bien podían pesar una tonelada, con la dificultad que tenía moverse bajo el agua, le estaba pasando factura. No tendría oportunidad de repetir la jugada sin que le fallaran las fuerzas, pero no veía otra alternativa para pelear contra los tiburones en su estado. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

—Marinette…

Una voz la llamó con voz queda. No la habría escuchado si no hubieran estado inmersos en un silencio tan tenso, en el que el único sonido era el de los quejidos débiles del Gato.

Juleka apareció mágicamente ante sus ojos, rodeada por la bruma rosa. Marinette jadeó ante la expresión pálida y vulnerable de la sirena. Le quedaba muy poco para perder la consciencia.

—Me habéis hecho muy difícil esto de capturaros.

Tras Juleka, se deslizó otra persona que, con el impulso de sus dos piernas, nadó hacia los tiburones con gracia. Le palmeó la aleta a uno de ellos, sin temor.

—Si no hubiera sido porque mis chicos os vieron, yo, la Princesa Fragancia, no habría sabido qué hacer. Pero, en fin, ya tengo lo que quería —dijo, lanzándole una mirada ácida a Juleka, que había acabado cerrando los ojos y estaba profundamente dormida—, vosotros dos, en cambio… ¡No me interesáis!

La Princesa Fragancia emitió una risa estridente.

—Buen provecho, chicos —invitó a los tiburones, acercándose de nuevo a Juleka.

Quedaban demasiados tiburones y Marinette no sabía qué hacer. ¿Realmente iban a morir allí? ¿Y qué iba a pasar con Juleka?

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, deteniendo sus pensamientos. El Gato, con el rostro pálido y emitiendo decenas de diminutas burbujas con el ritmo inestable de su respiración, flotaba a su lado y se apoyaba en ella para mantenerse erguido.

—Cataclysm… —susurró, arrastrando su mano en el agua.

La mano le tembló, formando dos pequeños cortes irregulares en el agua en lugar de uno solo. El agua rápidamente se alteró y dos torbellinos acuáticos sacudieron todo. Marinette sintió que el agua comenzaba a tragarla, tirando de ella hacia arriba.

Marinette quiso estirar la mano hacia Juleka, pero estaba demasiado lejos. No fue consciente de que el agarre del Gato sobre su hombro perdía fuerza y, antes de que pudiera tomar su mano para mantenerse juntos, la fuerza del torrente los separó, siendo arrastrados por caminos diferentes.

 **Lunes, 4 de junio de 2018**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Recuerda que puedes seguirme a través de mis redes sociales —Twitter, Instagram y Facebook—.**


	33. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

Marinette se vio arrastrada por el poderoso torrente a través del agua. Atravesó la superficie con la velocidad de una bala de cañón y se vio lanzada por los aires. Su piel y sus ojos, acostumbrado al contacto suave del agua, sufrieron con el aire frío que hería su cuerpo. Apenas podía hacer el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos, siendo apenas unas rendijas que no dejaban ver gran cosa gracias a sus espesas pestañas.

Marinette se preguntó se acabaría flotando entre nubes, como había sucedido con la persecución del Dodo. Pero su traje parecía estar demasiado empapado para servir de paracaídas y el peso hizo que empezara a descender con velocidad.

Al sentir que comenzaba a caer y que apenas había tenido tiempo suficiente para ganar altura, Marinette supo que se estrellaría contra lo que tuviera debajo. Haciendo un esfuerzo que lastimó sus ojos, sensibles a la luz del sol, se forzó a mirar a su alrededor. Caía rápidamente y estaba a punto de precipitarse contra un bosque de enormes y gruesas flores. Antes que los hermosos pétalos, Marinette se fijó en las terribles espinas de un rosal que parecían llamarla a gritos. Moriría en el acto si llegaba a impactar contra ellas.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, lanzó el yoyó que mantenía anudado a su mano hacia un gigantesco lirio que parecía tener un tallo lo suficientemente sólido como para soportarla. O eso pensó Marinette, porque la tensión del cordel lo fracturó al momento en que se enrolló con firmeza en él y se desgarró de un desagradable chasquido.

Aunque Marinette pudo aprovechar el agarre para no estrellarse contra el suelo ni contra las espinas del rosal, le falló completamente el tiro.

—¡Apártese! —gritó Marinette, al ver a un transeúnte en medio de su camino. Se estrellaría contra él en cuestión de segundos.

La persona, en lugar de apartarse, se giró en su dirección con expresión desconcertada. Y Marinette apenas atinó a cerrar los ojos antes de colisionar contra él.

Primero llegó el sonido, un fuerte chasquido al chocar el uno contra el otro, seguido del sonido húmedo de caer al suelo. Luego llegó el dolor. Marinette tuvo que sisear ante el dolor de huesos que la inundó por completo. Sus hombros habían dado de lleno contra el pecho de la persona con quien había chocado.

Cuando escuchó a la otra persona gemir de dolor, Marinette se dio cuenta de que estaba tendida encima. Se apartó de un salto.

—¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, creo que sí… —dijo con amabilidad.

Finalmente, Marinette prestó atención a quien estaba a su lado. Era un chico joven, prácticamente de su edad. Observó con el ceño fruncido el brillante y peinado cabello rubio, el refinado traje blanco ahora manchado del verde de la hierba.

—¡El conejo!

El Conejo Blanco la observó con sorpresa.

—¿Me conoces?

A Marinette se le atragantaron las palabras en la lengua. Realmente estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos. Después de todo lo que había pasado para encontrarle, desde una Sombrerera Loca a una Liebre desquiciada, un Dodo con problemas de control de la ira y una sirena que… Marinette quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero el recuerdo del Gato y Juleka le dio de lleno. Y la sonrisa de Rose, que temía que se hubiera perdido en la pesadilla en la que se había visto sumida.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

 **Lunes, 25 de junio de 2018**


	34. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33**

Marinette seguía los pasos del Conejo Blanco con la voluntad de una autómata. Estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera prestaba atención a los tensos movimientos de las mullidas orejas blancas sobre su cabeza ni al agitado baile de su cola, que lucía como una mullida bola de algodón.

Después de explicarle al Conejo Blanco lo sucedido al detalle, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no dejarse llevar por el pánico que bullía en las paredes de su estómago y trepaba por su garganta, él se había puesto en marcha. Marinette no podía pensar con claridad, sentía los bordes de un ataque de pánico producido por el shock presionando los límites de su mente. La mera necesidad de moverse, de llegar a su destino lo antes posible para poner a salvo a Juleka y que aquella pesadilla terminara lo antes posible, era lo único que le permitía alejar el miedo.

Marinette no prestaba apenas atención real a su entorno, solo estaba esperando que, ante sus ojos, se mostrara su destino. Lo que apenas le había dicho el Conejo Blanco antes de ayudarla a ponerse en pie e indicarle el camino fue que iban en busca de la única persona que podría solucionar los problemas que parecían haberse extendido por todo el País de las Maravillas: La Reina.

Agarrados de la mano, avanzaban con rapidez por medio de un bosque plagado de flores gigantes. Un bosque que parecía abrir camino ante los pasos del rápido Conejo Blanco, amoldándose a él. Totalmente distinto a como había sido con ella, en general todo aquel mundo sin sentido, desde que había llegado por aquel agujero.

Las flores se apartaron de su camino, haciendo un arco que les mostró la salida del bosque. Marinette parpadeó, confundida, ante la repentina luz del sol que le llegó directamente a los ojos. El Conejo Blanco acarició el tallo de una de ellas con su mano libre a modo de agradecimiento, antes de seguir.

El castillo de la Reina se mostró ante sus ojos, enorme y lejano. De grandes torres que arañaban las nubes, techos de oro y enormes cristaleras que refulgían ante la brillante luz del sol. Bajo sus pies había un camino de baldosas amarillas que serpenteaba por las colinas hasta la entrada misma del castillo. Marinette lo observó confundida, porque se le hizo familiar pese a que jamás había ido por él.

—Debemos darnos prisa —apremió el Conejo, tirando suavemente de la mano que mantenía entrelazada a la suya.

La observaba con pena y Marinette se preguntó lejanamente qué tan mala cara tendría, que tan vulnerable parecería, para que la tratara con tanto cuidado. Pero Marinette no quería que le tuviera pena ni que la tratara como si fuera a romperse. Quería ir más rápido. Ahora que podía ver con claridad su destino, solo quería correr por el camino empedrado, volar de ser necesario, para llegar lo antes posible al castillo.

La luz del sol forzó a su mente a despejarse, pero el miedo y la frustración no la abandonaron. Fueron a sus piernas y a sus pulmones, que pulsaban y hormigueaban por avanzar.

Marinette apretó la mano del Conejo, que la observaba fijamente con sus claros ojos verdes.

—Vamos.

 **Lunes, 2 de julio de 2018**


End file.
